


Her Biggest Regret

by FlutterYuu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterYuu/pseuds/FlutterYuu
Summary: Raven is many things. A coward, a thief, manipulative, and self centered. But what if she wasn't always this way. Back when Raven was a first time mother. A star eyed youth in love with a man named Taiyang. This is not a happy story. This is a story about a young women giving in to her fears and doubts. The question is was it self sabotage? Or was someone pulling the strings?





	1. A Loving Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a fanfiction I am working on. I posted it on Fanfiction.net with the same name. It's about 5 chapters long at the moment. I'll be posting it here weekly as to fill up time for Bad Girls.
> 
> As of right now I'm having a hard time writing chapter 6. I recently got into an accident and I'm having nightmares and flashbacks. Not only that I'm writing a married couple and I have never been married. Also we don't have much information on team STRQ so it's super hard to think about how to tie it to canon.
> 
> For those more interested in my RWBY fanfiction Bad Girls, I've started work on Chapter 2 but I will complete Chapter 6 of Her Biggest Regret first before I finish Chapter 2 of Bad Girls. I have Bad Girls mostly planned out from beginning to end so it might be easier to write than Her Biggest Regret which I don't plan the chapters to.
> 
> Fun fact Her Biggest Regret was supposed to be a One-Shot. So I hope you enjoy this One-Shot turned full fanfiction.

Raven Branwen was known for many things. Cold, Cunning, a Pragmatist, never one to run from a fight. But this is the first time she ever felt like running from anything.

Raven was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Keep pushing! You're almost there!" the doctor reassured. She had never felt this much pain in her life. She was an official Huntress. She's been stabbed, beaten, broken; but none of that could compare to this.

She kept screaming and pushing. She just wanted this to be over. Tai burst into the room, "Raven!"

 _'Not like this.'_ she thought. "Get Out!"

Tai stood there for a moment unblinking.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed.

Tai blinked, "OH! I'm sorry!" He was about to close the door when Qrow ran into the room with Summer pushing Tai back into the room. Embarrassment did even describe how she was feeling. Raven let out a ear shattering scream as she felt her face heat up faster than she could handle. Everyone went to close their ears. The doctor flinched for a moment before he swerved back muttering under his breath.

"IT'S A GIRL!" the doctor yelled. Raven took deep breaths. She laid back on the bed and felt the pain lesson to a mild sting. She felt tears on her face. Raven closed her eyes for a well-deserved nap.

"Did you just almost drop my baby?"

_'Tai, what the hell are you talking about?'_

"No of course not. I'm a professional, I do not drop babies."

_'What?'_

"I just saw you. Don't-"

Raven's eyes shot open, "WHAT!?" Everyone stopped clearly scared out of their minds. She saw her team standing next to the doctor. Across from her hospital bed. Raven paused, _'Please no.'_

Her legs were still propped up. Her anger turned into desperation as she willed them all to keep eye contact. Summer was the first to break eye contact; her eyes falling to Raven's clearly exposed lady parts. Raven felt the world slow to a crawl as Summer gasped raising a hand to cover her mouth as she instinctively hit Tai's arm which made him break contact and look at where Summer was looking. The sound of Summer hitting made Qrow break eye contact and follows the others. "Oh! What The Fuck!" Qrow covered his eyes.

That's it, Raven had to murder her entire team. Move to a remote part of Remnant and live the rest of her days as a hermit.

* * *

Raven groaned, it felt like she was hit by a Giant Nevermore tied to an Airship. She placed a hand on her head. Raven picked her brain with the list of things she had to do. She had to get groceries from the local market in Patch, and get the baby checked before delivery. _'Delivery?'_ she had almost forgotten about that horrible dream.

"So Ms. Xiao Long, what's the baby's name?" Raven rubbed her temples. She didn't recognize the voice but Tai had grew a habit of faking voices for his stupid pranks.

"Her name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. How many times do I-" Raven opened her eyes to a strange man in a doctor's cloak. "Huh?" she blinked squinting at the doctor she was supposed to see for the checkup.

"Yang? Tai did you convince Raven to name your first born after you?"

_'Summer?'_

Her vision began clearing as she yawned. Raven looked around seeing her team crowd around her as she laid in a hospital bed. Tai held her hand and chuckled "It was actually Raven's idea." He caressed her hand smiling at her. The horrible dream was a reality, but if it was with him she would do it all over again. His smile always calmed Raven down. She smiled back at him.

"Here she is." the nurse said. Raven's attention flicked to the nurse. She saw the small blanket covering most of Yang's body. _'Had I made this?'_

"Here take her."

 _'Am I even ready for this?'_ It was too late to ask because the nurse practically threw Yang on top of Raven.

"Remember to cradle the head, just like we taught you." Raven briefly glanced at the nurse who was gesturing how to do it. Raven shifted copying the nurse and trying to remember the lessons she and Tai went to.

She could see Yang's sleeping face. She had a bit of blonde hair on her head. Raven couldn't believe it. Yang yawned and Raven stiffened. Her little eyes opened blinking a bit before fixating on Raven. Yang giggled at Raven; her tiny hands reaching up to Raven.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Summer said with concern. But Raven couldn't be bothered to do anything but give Yang her complete attention. She felt the tears fall from her face, a warm smile breaking her cold exterior, a feeling she had never experienced before.

Raven leaned in and nuzzled Yang. "I love you, Yang." she whispered as Yang giggled and tiny hands felt her face. This is the happiest day of her life. She's a mother now to the most beautiful girl in the world. There is no way that she'll leave. There's no way that she'll regret this.

* * *

Crying. Crying is what woke Raven up from her sleep. "Yang?" she rubbed her eyes and looked over to Tai who was still sleeping. "Tai?" she shook him. He didn't even budge. "Tai." she tried again, this time with more force. He moaned and shifted his body away from Raven. The young woman started to panic. What was she going to do? She didn't know what to do. Yang kept crying and it broke Raven's heart. Yang needed her. She needed Raven. Raven is a mother now, she can do this. Raven got up from the bed and quickly jogged to Yang's room.

* * *

She in fact had no idea what Yang wanted. Holding Yang close to her she bounced up and down whispering kind words of affirmation. It had been hours and Raven had done everything she could think of. She changed Yang, fed her, changed her again and now Yang won't let Raven go back to bed. Every time Raven would put Yang down, she'd act up again and Raven would have to spend another hour to calm her down.

"Good morning babe." Raven turned to see Tai at the doorway.

Just who she needed. "Tai, honey, can you please look after Yang. Please." Raven was practically begging Tai as she quickly walked up to him.

But he stepped back and Raven froze. "No can do love I need to go to work." Tai threw his hands up in defense. Raven could hardly believe her ears. Ozpin promised her that Tai would be excused until they were comfortable. Tai promised her that he would be there with her.

"B-but I haven't slept all night. Yang keeps crying unless I hold her." Raven stepped closer to Tai.

"She's asleep Raven. Just put her back in the crib." Raven couldn't believe her ears. This can't be happening.

She stepped closer, "PLEASE, just ta-" Crying. She felt a dark pit in her stomach. She woke Yang up. She internally chastised herself while whispering to Yang calming her down a bit.

Raven felt Tai's arms wrap around her. He kissed the top of her head; and Raven looked up at him. He seemed so big. "I'll be right back."

"Tai-"

"I'll finish this one job and tell him to not call me for work until we are ready." Raven let out a sigh. Tai always knew what to say.

"Please be safe my love." Raven gave Tai a weak smile. Tai turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. She felt loved. They parted and Tai was gone. Raven looked at Yang who yawned and looked at her back. "Oh now you're tired." Raven chuckled as she went back to singing a fable and trying to get Yang to sleep.

* * *

Tai was able to leave work for a couple of months. Him and Raven would take turns taking care of Yang's needs. Raven felt a weight lift off her shoulders. They were a family. Just like Tai promised her. Raven was woken up by the morning sunrise. She yawned and stretched; laying back down into Tai's arms she gently caressed Yang. She looked even tinier on the young man's chest. It was too cute not to take a picture.

She rolled over and picked up her scroll. Going back to Tai and Yang she lifted her scroll and took a family selfie. It was perfect, she had to print and laminate it as soon as she was able. She finally rose from her bed, kissing both Yang and Tai. She picked up Yang with a huff and took her to her room. Placing Yang softly in her crib, Raven couldn't help but smile. She watched Yang while she slept. "I love you, Yang." she whispered. Raven pulled herself away from Yang and walked back to her and Tai's bedroom.

* * *

Crying; but this time Raven was fully awake and Yang was already in her arms. "Tai! You can't leave!" Raven passed Yang's bedroom into the living room where Tai was getting ready.

"I have to go. Summer needs me." Tai quickly put on his gauntlets.

"I need you! Yang needs you!" Raven retorted.

"You'll be fine. Yang has you." Tai walked over to the kitchen and prepped some food for the travel.

"I can't do this alone." Raven tried calming Yang down but it helped little as she was on edge too.

"Yes. You. Can." Tai looked at Raven. His eyes piercing her invisible defense. "It's been 6 months. I think we're ready." Tai walked to their bedroom and Raven followed.

"What if I'm not ready?" Raven exposed herself. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to be alone. She needed Tai to be there. She was scared to mess up and that fear was palpable. Tai stopped packing cloths and took a deep breath. He looked back at Raven. She looked like the world was falling apart. Yang was crying in her arms. Tai had to choose his words wisely if he was going to calm both of them down.

"Raven." his voice was soft as he drew closer. Raven stared back at him, her expression looked desperate. He kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay." Tai wrapped his arms around Raven and Yang. He made sure Yang wasn't squished between them. "I trust you to take care of Yang while I'm gone. You're a great mom and I think Yang thinks so too." Tai smiled at Yang who calmed down.

Raven searched his eyes for an opening, but there wasn't one. He was leaving and there's nothing she could do about it. Tears feel out of her eyes as she leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat. "I'll be back soon. With me and Summer we'll knock these missions out fast and I can return to help." Tai kissed Raven's head rocking her side to side.

"Okay." Raven caved, "I'll try to be the best mom ever while you're gone."

Tai picked Raven's head up and gave her a firm kiss. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He packed and left; and she watched him go. Standing at the door to their house she slowly slumped to the ground never letting go of Yang. Raven whimpered softly as she rocked back and forth. This was hard and she was scared. All she had to do was wait for Tai and do her best. Yang deserved the best. She smiled at Yang while she hung around the door frame.

* * *

Raven woke up to crying. She waited for Tai to get her. She didn't feel the bed move. It's been a week and she hadn't heard from Tai at all. This was the longest she was alone. She didn't like how he was here for a day or two only to leave again on another mission. Raven slowly got up and walked over to Yang's bedroom. Yang was standing in her crib. Usually Raven would be thrilled but this just meant Yang made even more noise than before. Raven stared for a moment. Exhausted. She willed herself to her child and picked Yang up. Yang was getting bigger. She would be a year old in 2 months. She had to start teaching her words and shapes.

She was lost in thought as she went through the motions. Diaper changed, fed and then changed again. She sat in the living room and turned the TV on to VBS. A puppet show was on and the letter of the day was F. Yang sucked her thumb as she lay on Raven's chest. The show was mind numbing. Whoever made it clearly didn't care about the parents. Raven sat there holding Yang in place as she checked her scroll. Nothing. Again. Raven checked on Yang whose eyes were glued to the TV.

She sighed softly as she tried to block out the world.

* * *

Raven blinked and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. A TV show about cyberspace was on and she could see math. God she hated math. She checked on Yang again who was fast asleep tucked in on her body. Raven carefully rose up from the couch and walked to Yang's bedroom. She slowly placed Yang into the crib. She seemed so peaceful. She walked over to the chair and picked up Yang's favorite Teddy Bear; it was a normal teddy bear except the big red and white accent bow around its neck. She took the blanket that she placed there and proceeded to make Yang as comfortable as possible.

Going through the motions she got a pillow that had fallen on the floor. She walked back to the crib and watched Yang for a moment. She just stared for a moment not moving. She squeezed the pillow in her hand, **_'Use the pillow.'_** Raven paused trying to process what her mind just pictured in clear detail. She dropped the pillow and staggered back holding her mouth to stifle a scream. She couldn't believe herself. She hit the door frame and slumped down. Tears filled her vision as her hands pulled at her hair. _'What am I doing?'_ she cried to herself. How could she think of such a thing? Was she going crazy? She prayed for Tai to return. She needed him.

But she couldn't tell him. No. No one can know. No one can know the dark thoughts that plagued her head from time to time. She had to keep this a secret. She  
had to bury the fact she was a terrible mother.

* * *

Raven whimpered and moaned. She had to remind herself to stay quite just in case Yang woke up. That did stop Tai from banging the bed frame against the wall. Raven pulled Tai into a loving kiss as he finished in her.

Tai pulled away looking down at Raven. She was breathing heavily, her chest raising and falling as she tried to register her surroundings. He had been gone a full two weeks and Raven had coxed him into a bit of fun with drinks. Tai got up leaving Raven in bed twitching a bit as he went to the bathroom. After he was finished Raven was sitting up smiling at him, "I missed you. I missed this."

Tai chuckled, "Me too. Now take a shower, your sweaty." He threw a towel her way and she caught it.

"You know you like it." she laughed and got off the bed. She ran up and pressed herself up against him for a quick kiss.

"Hey I just took a shower." he laughed. Raven turned sticking her tongue out at him. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it smiling. She walked over and turned the shower on; she waited for the shower to heat up to the right temperature. She stepped in the shower and let the water wash over her. 'This is perfect' She wasn't lying when she said she missed him. Yang's birthday was this week and she was worried he would miss it. She fell hard and every day with him and without him reminded her why she married him.

She rotated the silver band on her ring finger. Thinking back to her wedding day. It was the second happiest day of her life. It was a very close second to the day Yang was born. Despite her teammates being insufferable like always. Raven finished her shower, took a towel and walked back into her bedroom where Tai was waiting.

* * *

Raven exited the kitchen with a small birthday cake with a '1' on the top. The living room was filled with her friends from Beacon Academy. Even Qrow managed to slack off on his duties long enough to attend his Niece's first birthday. Peter and Oobleck brought their respective wives and children. Glynda was still single for lack of trying. Ozpin even showed up looking awkward as ever.

Her Team cheered as Raven sat the cake down in front of Yang. Yang smiled and clapped. She sat down beside Yang and began singing Happy Birthday. Soon everyone else joined in. "Blow out the candle." Raven whispered to Yang. Yang took a deep breath and blew out the candle in one go. Everyone cheered.

Raven cut the cake and gave everyone and their kids a piece. Raven watched Yang make a huge mess before her attention was whisked away by Tai's loving embrace. "Hey can you two stop being so lovey dovey for two seconds?" Raven pulled back to see Qrow smiling at her. He and Summer walked up to their teammates.

Raven laughed, "Nice to see you too little brother."

"The party is wonderful by the way." Summer said with a bite of her cake."

Raven opened her mouth but was interrupted by Tai, "Thank you Summer. I'm glad you can make it." Raven caught that and looked up at her husband. He shifted his gaze from Summer to Raven and smiled. Raven watched him for a moment as he gave her a confused look. She looked back at Summer. _'She's giving us that look'_ , it was so easy to see through Summer. Her heart was always on her sleeve. Raven had hoped that Summer would give up on her little crush on Tai. They both fell for him and it had been a point of contention in the team dynamic. But in the end Tai chose Raven.

 _'Summer just needs to move on'_ Raven glared at Summer which startled her out of her daydream. Raven soften her expression once she had Summer's attention, "We're very glad you came, Summer. I know we had our differences but it means a lot that you're here to celebrate our daughter's first birthday." Tai squeezed Raven; she looked up at him only to find that he was tearing up. _'Dear Gods, he always gets so emotional at these parties.'_ Raven smiled and shook her head. She nuzzled his chest before looking back at her team. Summer wore a defeated smile as Qrow gagged. "It's been more than two seconds brother." Raven joked.

"You two are going to make me throw up." Qrow teased.

The party continued as expected. Raven cleaned Yang up and opened some of the presents. Now she was playing with her new toys and her new friends. Raven took a mental note to keep in contact with the other moms for play dates. Raven wasn't one for company but it couldn't help to have someone to have some semblance of help with Yang.

She quietly walked over to Tai. She spent every waking moment with Yang; it'd be good to take a breather and relax with her husband. As she walked through the living room towards Tai she could see that he was talking to Summer. Then Raven froze. Summer was giggling and her hand was on Tai's arm. It was slow and deliberate. Summer was flirting with Tai. At Yang's First Birthday.

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot up to Qrow who wore a blank expression. He shook his head. _'What was that supposed to mean?!'_ Raven could barely contain her fury. "Let it go. Tai is not that kind of man." Qrow whispered to Raven. She sucked her teeth and her attention was back on Summer who was still fawning over Tai.

"Hey you two," Qrow yelled over to Tai and Summer. They both jumped and looked at Qrow and Raven. Summer shrunk back from Raven's gaze while Tai started walking towards her.

"Hey babe," Tai said walking in front of Raven's vision of Summer. "You know we haven't spent much time together since the party started." Raven glared at Tai. Tai kept his cool giving her one of his signature 'please don't kill me' looks he was so good at. That goofy smile of his was going to be the death of her.

"That's why I was looking for you." Raven could feel her anger start to fade and her embarrassment started to take its place. She needed Tai. She needed him to love her and not Summer. She was being unreasonably jealous but she couldn't help it.

Tai took her hand and kissed it. Raven blushed and looked down. Her eyes caught Summer staring longingly at Tai. Raven's expression must have changed because Tai blocked her view of Summer. She looked up at him as he smiled at her, "I love you." Raven was taken back, her face flushed with red.

"I love you, too." she whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." Tai teased bringing Raven close to him. She avoided eye contact, she hates when he does this. Glancing up at him she could see that big goofy smile of his.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "I love you, too." Tai pulled her up and gave her a loving kiss. Raven could feel a tug at her pants. Raven broke the kiss to look down at Yang. "What is it my love?" Raven asked not expecting an answer.

"Mmmmmammm" Everyone froze as Yang tried to say mommy.

"When did-" Tai started but was quickly hushed by Raven.

"Yes baby what is it?" Raven continued to be oblivious to Yangs needs. Tai could see this was Yang's first word and pulled out his scroll and started recording.

"Mmmmommmm" Yang continued to tug at Raven. Raven bent over and picked up Yang. She was almost there, Raven just needed to push her a bit more.

"Mommy; you can say it Yang. Mmmommy" Raven repeated the word trying to will the first word out of Yang.

"Mmommy. Mommy!" Yang shouted excitingly. Raven could feel tears come from her eyes. A surge of emotions broke Raven as she started sobbing. Raven's been trying to get Yang to say mommy since her cries turned into some semblance of language.

"Oh My Gods!" Raven looked over to Tai who had his scroll recording her sobbing tears of joy and ruining her make-up. Yang repeated the word trying to get Raven's attention.

"Do you want cake?" Raven asked. Yang paused and nodded her head with her hands in her mouth.

"Give the big girl a cake, mommy." Tai teased still recording the scene as it took place.

Raven rolled her eyes smiling all the while, "Shut up you dork!" Raven began walking to the kitchen but not before making eye contact with Summer. Summer had tears in her eyes. A wish she couldn't wish for; and Raven loved every second of it. She gave Summer a big smile kissing Yang and turning away from her.

This was too much, but oh did she feel so good. This little moment made up for everything that she saw today. Summer's expression was priceless. She was about to have a break down and quickly walked out of the house trying and failing to keep her composure. Sometimes Raven felt like she could be nicer, try to be friends with Summer. But it felt so much better to brag.

Raven lost in her thoughts cut another piece of cake for Yang. Tai's arm wrapped around her as Yang ate the cake with full force. "Happy birthday, Yang;" Raven whispered giving her daughter a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was planned to be more of a one-shot but it ended up being too long for Tumblr. Follow me if you like it and give me your opinions. I know this is probably longer than Raven stayed but I like the idea of her staying and actually wanting to be a good mother before everything happened.**

**It's a bit sad what Rooster Teeth decided to do with her character. I hope to see more of Raven at some point; a Raven trying to make up for her past mistakes rather than a one off character for Yang to overcome. When she said sorry at the end of Vol 5, it felt genuine. Like there could be more to her than just a bitch with a katana who saved Yang once.**

**This was honestly a rush of emotions. I was listening to needy by Ariana Grande while writing this; it helps to listen to a specific song while writing.**

**It was hard to write Raven go through Postpartum Depression. A very real mental illness that affects many first time mothers; especially if they have no to little help.**

**I don't particularly like writing Tai this way either. He's a very loving father. Anyone can see that. But sometimes things happen; situations and circumstances affect people. Tai isn't away because he wants to but because if he doesn't Summer will be going to dangerous missions alone and that's his teammate. At the time even Raven will mourn for Summer if she was hurt. Please look forward to the next chapter. I'll try to complete this fanfiction as quick as I can so expect updates galore.**


	2. From Spring into Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer leaves the party. Cursing her failed romance. Ozpin watches from the shadows, a secret hand guiding the way. Raven and Summer both loving the same man. What could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I simply forgot to upload the chapter on Thurday. But no worries I'll try my best to remember to upload this following Thursday. Please Enjoy.
> 
> I do not own RWBY! Any similarities to real life events or similar story beats to past, present or future RWBY products are 100% completely coincidence.

Summer ran. She ran away from a child's birthday party because of a stupid old crush she couldn't get over. She hated this. She hated having to watch as Raven shoved her new perfect life in her face.

Everything Summer wanted; Raven had. Summer collapsed in an open pocket in the forest near Tai and Raven's house. Her hands cupped her face as she wept. She continued even when the grim drew near.

A small Beowolf pack closed in on Summer but just before they could attack a bright light came from the sobbing young woman. Summer took deep breaths as she wiped her eyes and slowly stood back up.

"You know you aren't supposed to use your powers like that." Qrow walked into the sunlight. Summer turned to face him, her expression filled with defiance and pain.

"I don't care." Summer said in a stern voice.

Qrow rubbed his face groaning. He hated the drama these two pulled out of each other's asses. "Why did you do that?" his voice sounded tired with not even a hint of curiosity.

"Do what?" Summer knew but wanted to hope she didn't have to answer that question.

"Hit on Tai?" Qrow looked her straight in the eyes.

 _'Fuck'_ she didn't want to answer that. "I don't know." she answered.

"Really?" Qrow didn't believe her. Why should he?

"I don't know. I just wanted some information." Summer turned crossing her arms.

"What?" Qrow was confused, "What kind of information did you need from Tai?"

Summer took a deep breath, "Ozpin wants to know Raven's current mental state. He asked me to get it." Qrow looked at her as if she grew a second head. "I don't know why he asked me. Maybe it's because everyone knows you and Raven are his little song birds. But I figured it would be easier to get the information out of Tai than Raven." Summer kicked a pebble. She raised her hood and began closing herself off.

"And what did you find out?" It was a voice both Summer and Qrow weren't expecting to hear. They both turned and watched as Ozpin and Glynda walked into the clearing.

Summer wiped her face and moved next to Qrow. "Raven is emotionally unstable to say the least. She begs Tai not to go on missions with me and cries a lot from what I gathered." Summer's voice was flat with no emotions.

Qrow looked at Summer surprised. His sister seemed like the happiest girl in the world. To know that she begs Tai to stay made his blood boil.

"And?" Ozpin asked.

Summer looked between Ozpin and Qrow. She spoke with hesitation, "She... I... She's not ready to come back yet."

"Come back!?" Qrow yelled, "Ozpin! She has a family. You can't do this." Ozpin looked unfazed while Glynda broke eye contact.

"And what about you?" Ozpin started, "Are you going to double your work load even more?"

"If I have to." Qrow stood defiant.

Ozpin stepped closer, "Don't be so rash. You'll burn out and put your life and everyone else's in jeopardy." Qrow stood his ground but Ozpin could see a crack in his armor.

"Salem hasn't moved in a year but if Raven is a ball of negative energy. It won't be too long before the creatures of grimm attack her house." Qrow looked stunned as Ozpin continued, "Beowolfs, so close to her house. She's clearly stressed and over her head. She needs a babysitter and return to what she's good at."

"What? You're little song bird?" Qrow spat.

"A Huntress." Ozpin countered. Qrow sucked his teeth; he couldn't deny that a little vacation was needed for the stressed mother but being a Huntress is not what Qrow would call a vacation.

Ozpin saw his opportunity and placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder, "Don't worry, friend. Raven will go on a light mission with no chance of danger and then she'll come home to her baby with newfound purpose."

It was a half-truth. Raven would miss Yang dearly while she was away. Ozpin had to make sure something did happen; something that would motivate the young girl to fight for him.

"Is there anything else, Summer?" Ozpin retracted from Qrow and looked at the smaller woman.

Summer grimaced, "It was during one of our missions; after you asked me to watch over Tai and Raven. Tai had been gone for a full week and Raven began calling him. This was earlier last month. Raven told Tai that she was afraid of not being a good mother. Tai tried reassuring her but... All I could hear was crying."

Everyone was lost in thought, each with a surge of emotions. Qrow was angry and shocked; he didn't know his sister could sink that low. Glynda felt pity; Raven was a strong Huntress, but even the strongest of fighters have cracks in their armor. Summer was envious; all this attention to one woman who doesn't even believe in herself.

Ozpin was thinking. This wasn't the first time one of his followers were emotionally unstable. But this information was good. He could plan. He knew exactly what to do. "Let's take our leave. We look suspicious enough talking in the middle of the woods." He gave everyone a weary smile.

Everyone nodded. Ozpin and Glynda left first back to where their private airship was. Summer turned heading for her favorite spot in Patch.

Qrow stood still. A million and one thoughts raced in his head. Torn by what he wanted to do and what he knew would improve the situation. Reason won out. He would wait until he knew, without a shadow of a doubt. Raven was in trouble. He took off within a blink of an eye leaving behind only a single crows feather.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yang's little hands banged against the bedroom door. Raven held up a good facade. Made everyone at the party think she was happy. That she was a good mother.

Tai was gone again; didn't even say goodbye this time. Raven felt her heartbreaking while making breakfast for herself and Yang. She turned on the TV to VBS and locked herself in her bedroom.

Now Yang needed something and her new ability to walk and speak made everything so much worse. Yang can't say anything more than 'mommy' but that's all she needed to learn.

Raven sobbed trying to calm herself down. Yang needed her. She couldn't keep doing this. This was her ticket to happiness. She needed to be a good mother; one that can protect her child and not leave her and her twin brother out in the woods to find their way back into camp.

She remembered how terrified they were when the tribe left them. That's how initiation went for the Branwen twins. They survived together.

Now she was alone and couldn't call to anyone for help. If Tai left without even saying goodbye, then who would even look at her. _'He must hate me. I must have pushed him away. I was too clingy; too needy. I was too weak.'_ Raven started sobbing.

With her head in her knees she noticed something. The banging had stopped and was replaced by her and Yang's sobbing. _'Why can't I do anything right?'_ Raven shuffled away from the door. She opened the door to see Yang bundled up next to it crying.

 _'I'm the worst mother in existence.'_ Raven picked Yang up and rocked back and for apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry. Understand this is none of your fault." Raven repeated these words until Yang was fast asleep.

She didn't move until Yang woke up 3 hours later. She checked Yang's diaper, got up and started her routine.

* * *

Nurse Bell smiled as she stood up making sure to give Yang the piece of candy she promised. She looked at Raven who had her head resting in her hands, "Mrs. Xiao Long."

Raven jumped looking up at the nurse through tired eyes. Nurse Bell gave her a practiced soft smile which Raven returned. It was clear through Raven's disheveled appearance that motherhood wasn't exactly treating her as well as she'd hope when she left the hospital more than a year ago.

"Yang is in perfect health, besides her diaper rash." Nurse Bell said. Raven's expression changed in a way that pulled on Nurse Bell's heartstrings. She sat down next to Raven and placed a hand on her back.

Raven felt shocked; here she was getting the attention she needed but not from the person she wanted it from the most. She looked at Nurse Bell as the nurse continued. "I want you to know diaper rashes are very common and happen quite a lot to first time mothers; even some veteran moms. Things happen and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Nurse Bell rubbed Raven's back calming her down.

"In saying that I'm really glad you came. A lot of first time mothers panic when they see a diaper rash for the first time." Nurse Bell smiled at Raven.

Raven broke eye contact, "Y-yeah."

**[Earlier That Day...]**

Raven whimpered as she searched her scroll for answers. Boogle only said that Yang was going to die and Sling was completely useless. Raven refused to let Yang go so one hand typing made it harder to search 'deadly baby diseases'.

It was at this moment, pants less and gitty, that baby Yang decided she needed to pee; and that's what she did, on Raven's favorite tee shirt. Raven felt a warmth in her side and soon her whimpers turned into hysterical sobbing as she not only had to clean Yang but also search on Boogle 'how to clean a t-shirt with baby pee'.

**[Present...]**

"Coming here was one of the first things I thought up of." Raven fidgeted, _'Right after running away and living in a remote part of Remnant and become a hermit'_. "Dr. Nevorlin checked everything, right?" Raven asked.

Nurse Bell nodded, "He checked everything and everything showed up negative. I just finished a routine check-up and she's growing strong and healthy. You're doing a good job, Mrs. Xiao Long."

Nurse Bell gave Raven a more genuine smile. Raven's hands balled into fists as she started to sniffle. "T-thank you." was all Raven could manage to say. She had fumbled. If she didn't decide to throw herself a pity party none of this would've happened, and yet someone saw her mistake and reassured her that everything was normal and that Raven was doing a good job.

Raven quickly got up and moved to pick up Yang. She tossed her baby bag over her shoulder and felt a tap on her arm. Raven, hiding her eyes, turned to see the Nurse with a look of worry.

"Raven, are you okay?" Nurse Bell asked.

 _'Please don't pry.'_ Raven hoped as she nodded.

Nurse Bell wasn't convinced, "Raven, you need to watch your own health. Don't overdo it." Raven simply nodded. "Go to the front desk before you leave. We have some paperwork for you to sign but also make sure to make an appointment for yourself."

Raven nodded again and turned to leave with tears staining her face. _'Not here. I can't break down here.'_ Raven quickly moved through the hospital towards the front. It was only when she made it that she noticed Tai standing right at the receptionist desk; where she needed to sign the paperwork.

"Raven! Is Yang okay?" Tai quickly jogged up to her.

But Raven pulled back holding Yang tighter. Tai a bit surprised tried to say something but was interrupted by Raven, "Dr. Nevorlin and Nurse Bell checked everything. They said she was healthy, besides the diaper rash." Raven caved in on herself when she admitted she made a mistake.

"A diaper rash? Is there anything we can do to help?" Tai asked.

Raven thought to herself. Out of all the things Nurse Bell said she never mentioned on what to do next.

**[Somewhere in the Hospital]**

Nurse Bell was very proud of herself. She read the file on Yang again and noticed a note.

**_Remember to inform Raven Xiao Long about treatment and instructions on how to use it._ **

_'Shit.'_ the front desk will have a heyday knowing she fibbed on the details... Again. Oh she was going to have to deal with Nurse Oceans and her constant over the top speeches.

She loathed the thought of Nurse Starlight getting wind of this. She always kisses Dr. Nevorlin's ass. _'Maybe I should call the front desk to see who's there'._

**[Back to Tai and Raven]**

"Then everything is fine. We can go home?" Tai wrapped his arms around Raven.

"I still need to check the front desk. Plus..." Raven pushed Tai off of her and Yang, "You have to explain why you left without telling me anything."

"What? I-" Tai started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I just parked the car. Did I miss anything?" Summer jogged over to the couple as she shook her umbrella.

Raven blinked; she wasn't expecting Summer of all people to be here. "Wait. Did she just say she parked the car?" Raven turned her attention to Tai.

Tai held up his hands, "Hey, I can explain."

"Yes, explain why you didn't tell me you were out with Summer. ALONE." Raven shouted.

"Raven he wasn't alone with me. Qrow was there too." Summer said trying to calm Raven down.

"Did I ask you, bitch?!" Everyone was quite. They all stared at them. But Raven didn't care.

"Raven! I left a note on the fridge. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up but I thought you needed the sleep." Tai stepped in from of Raven's view of Summer who was glaring back at Raven.

"I didn't see a note!" Raven glared at Tai.

"That's not my fault!" Tai raised his voice.

"Yes, it is!" Raven shouted back.

"NO IT ISN'T YOU STUPID FUCKING PUSSY!"

Raven didn't see Tai's mouth move. _'This bitch'_. Raven broke eye contact with Tai. She pushed him to the side. "Hold Yang." she gently gave Yang to Tai before shifting her attention to Summer.

Summer was staring her down from across the lobby. Raven took a step toward her. Summer followed. They met at the middle. Raven was at least 2 heads taller than Summer, but that didn't stop the smaller woman from glaring at Raven.

"You want to repeat that." Raven stated.

"It's not his fault. You. Stupid. Fucking. Pussy." Summer stood her ground.

Raven held back the urge to slam her fist into Summer square in her face. She was smarter than that and knew how to handle Summer when she grew a pair. "Maybe it isn't his fault. Maybe it's the little slut he hangs around." Raven said.

"Maybe he wouldn't go on pointless mission with me if his little crybaby bitch would just suck it up and take care of the baby like she was supposed to." Summer spat; her words filled with venom.

"Take that back."

"No."

"You don't know what it's like. So take it fucking back."

"No."

"You don't know what it's like to raise a child with barely any help!" Raven pushed Summer; who kept her balance. "You don't know what it's like to stay awake for three days straight trying not to screw up because the baby won't let you sleep!" Raven pushed Summer harder. "You don't know what it's like to see the person love spend his time with a little twink like you." Raven went to push Summer but Summer pushed back.

"Maybe he wouldn't want to leave you if you weren't such a terrible mother!" Summer shoved Raven as hard as she can. Raven fell flat on the floor like a rock. She groaned pulling herself up to look at Summer who was standing over her. Summer looked down on Raven unblinking, "Yang deserves better."

Raven just stared at Summer. **_'She's right'_** , tears started to fall.

Summer stood there a moment; not exactly believing what she was seeing. Raven; a Huntress known as the strongest in our class. Graduated Beacon with top marks. Is crying because of something she said. Summer took a step back as Raven laid there crying. Even the strongest fighters have cracks in their armor; and Summer could see Raven's.

 _'She can't be right,'_ Raven tried not to cry. Not in front of her. Not in front of all of these people. But she couldn't stop herself. She is weak. Summer knew it; they all knew it. Raven could hear the bated whispers. They were all judging her. All judging her because they knew; she was a terrible mother.

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Raven pulled herself up. Summer, she stood there all high and mighty. She was wrong, _'She has to be wrong!'_ Raven wiped her eyes, the tears still falling. "I'm a good mother! I care about Yang! I love her with all of my heart! You don't get to Sit There and CALL ME a TERRIBLE MOTHER!" Raven took a swing at Summer.

* * *

Summer saw it from a mile away. This wasn't Raven. She was too slow, put all of her energy into her attacks. Summer dodged with ease; in a flash she punched Raven in the gut. Usually a single punch would knock the wind out of a normal citizen, but Raven was no normal citizen.

Summer watched as Raven began having trouble breathing. "Raven STOP!" it was Tai. Summer looked at him for a moment only to find Raven's fist near her face. Summer staggered and dropped to one knee; the impact hurt like hell, she felt like she had just been hit by a truck. She could feel her aura suddenly vanish, _'From one hit?'_

Summer knew something was wrong. Her attention went back to Raven, her expression changed from pissed to somber. This wasn't Raven. She was too slow and put all of her energy into her attacks. But she was much stronger than she remembered.

* * *

Raven stared at Summer; watching her aura break. It was risky but she managed to draw enough of her power to break Summer's aura. Now she could shut her up for real. "Mommy!" Raven stopped. She spun around to see Yang running towards her.

On instinct Raven rushed to Yang falling to the floor to hold her; Yang, the only good thing to come out of any of this. Raven held onto her daughter tight. Tai started walking towards her with his hands out. She wasn't having any of his excuses today. She quickly got up and walked passed him.

"Raven, please." Tai whined.

"I'm not listening to your dumbass excuses. You can cuddle up to her fucking little girlfriend tonight." Raven picked up her baby bag and turned to Tai.

"We can talk about this." Tai continued to try and reach out to Raven. But she did something both of them didn't expect. She pulled the silver wedding ring off of her finger. She held it in her left hand ready to throw it. She stared at the shocked Tai; ready to break him forever.

But she couldn't. She slowly put the ring back on as she started crying again.

"Raven!" Tai stepped closer to her with his arms outstretched. "Please, we can talk about this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I'm sorry I'm away for so long."

Raven felt her resolve begin to break. "I can't." she shook her head violently. "I can't... Just leave me alone!" with that Raven pulled out a combat knife and opened a portal.

"Raven!" was the last thing she heard from Tai before jumping through.

* * *

Raven could feel rain soak her body. Bright lights blurred her vision and a car horn blared in her ear. She went to protect Yang but the car swerved and nearly missed her. Raven tucked Yang under her shirt as she tried to see through the storm, "WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN!"

 _'At least the portal worked'_ , Raven watched as Qrow left his car with an umbrella and walked toward her and Yang.

"Open the car!" Raven yelled started to run toward him

"What!?" Qrow clearly confused.

"Open the FUCKING door!" Raven shouted making her way to the car.

Qrow quickly sped past Raven and opened the back door for her. Raven quickly sat inside and pulled Yang out of her shirt. Yang was giggling innocently; even after everything that happened. Raven felt tears fall from her eyes, as she searched the baby bag for a towel. Quickly pulling it out she began drying Yang who started laughing as a response.

"Would you mind explaining to me why the fuck you appeared out of nowhere?" Qrow asked from the front driver seat.

"Me and Tai had a fight. You're the only one I could think of who will help me." Raven explained as she kept drying Yang off.

"Why couldn't you have gone to Summer?" Qrow asked as he started driving again.

"That's what we were fighting about. Fucking asshole can have little miss prodigy. I don't fucking care. I have Yang. She's all I need." Raven sniffled. She stopped; Raven saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see that Qrow wasn't alone. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Ummm Qrow." the woman said. "You can take me back to my place. I'm not feeling to well."

Qrow nodded and did a u-turn. Raven couldn't help but stifle a laugh, which was enough to make Yang laugh. "Hey! No laughing in this car!" Qrow joked. This only made Raven and Yang laugh even more. Even the mystery woman giggled. _'Nice save little brother.'_ Raven smiled as she kissed Yang all over her adorable face.

* * *

Qrow opened his front door to his apartment. Well it used to be his and Raven's before she moved in with Tai and his family's estate. It looked, worse than she remembered it. "You were planning to bring her here?" Raven looked at Qrow confused.

Qrow shrugged, "It's not that bad." Qrow glanced at the floor, "Oh lucky me!" He instinctively picked up a slice of pizza from the floor and started eating it. Raven tried not to gag as she turned away from her supposed twin.

Qrow laughed, "You know you used to do this too." Raven can admit her place wasn't always sparkling clean but this; this was beyond how they used to live together. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Qrow moved past Raven and walked into the open kitchen.

"Maybe after a warm bath." Raven started walking to the bathroom.

Qrow stood still for a moment, "Three. Two. One."

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PICK UP YOUR PUBIC HAIRS FROM THE BATHTUB DRAIN!" Raven shouted from the bathroom.

Qrow chuckled, "It's good to have you back, sis."

* * *

Raven walked back into the living room with Yang. Qrow was sitting on the couch watching TV; it was a popular game show called 'Rage Quit' where the contestants try to finish a challenge without rage quitting. They mostly fail but it's so funny to watch them get more pissed with time.

"They still air this?" Raven asked before sitting down next to Qrow with Yang in her arms. She felt a crunch beneath her and groaned. She fished under her dreading what she would find. To her credit she found a bag of chips, "Oh nice!" She began eating it almost as fast as Qrow would have. She glanced at Qrow who raised his eyebrows at her. "What? The couch is cleaner than the floor." she kept eating until she felt something in her mouth that weren't chips.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Qrow started chuckling. Raven stuck her hand in her mouth and pulled out a wad of hair. She started gagging almost immediately. She threw Yang on Qrow and ran to the bathroom.

"Whoa what?!" was all Qrow could say before he started to hear Raven throw up. He raised the volume of the TV to block out the noise. "You like comedy?" he asked Yang. Yang just looked at him confused and then started grabbing at his face.

Raven slowly walked out into the living room, "I want to go back home."

"Already?" Qrow laughed at Raven from the couch.

She didn't react how he thought she would though. She pulled her hair out of her face and sighed one of those sighs you saw regulars at the local bars when they stare at their first drink wondering if they should walk back home and forget about the place. Qrow stopped laughing and put Yang down. He moved to his sister and hugged her tight.

Raven didn't know what to do. The twins rarely talked about their feelings. So she did the only thing she knew that could help her. She squeezed Qrow tight and began crying. This would be the first time in years Qrow ever saw Raven cry the way she did that night. Not since they were kids.

He was going to have a talk with Tai.

* * *

Ozpin unfolded a piece of paper. It was addressed to Raven from Tai. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He looked up from his desk to see Glynda watching over him.

"Yes." he slowly got up and walked to his fireplace. He threw the paper inside and watched it turn to ash. "With this she'll crawl back here wanting a break from her little game of house; and she'll continue her training as the Spring Maiden."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! This chapter was very dramatic; lots of highs and lows. I hope this last chapter makes up for the scramble of time skipping in the first chapter.
> 
> I feel horrible since this is supposed to be what happened before Raven left. We aren't quite at the end yet so please look forward to the next chapter. It's just the journey is very dramatic and angsty. I'm not usually a fan of angsty stuff since 99% of fanfiction is literally teenage angst but you didn't hear that from me LMAO.
> 
> Please Kudos and Review!


	3. Family Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team STRQ deal with the aftermath of a long standing rivalry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY! Any similarities to real life events, other fictional work, and/or details described by CRWBY and/or Rooster Teeth past, present or future is 100% completely coincidental.

 

 

Tai walked in his house and slammed the door behind him. How was he going to fix this? Raven was willing to throw the ring in his face. Even if she didn't and put the ring back on; the gesture was still enough to scare the shit out of him. Summer pushed the door open, "I'm sorry!" She was crying. She didn't mean to fuck up this badly. She just... She just wanted Raven to shut up and stop acting like she was better than her.

"Get out of my house Summer!" Tai shouted at her as he started to search the house for Raven. Summer was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Raven was jealous and Summer's words didn't help. He hoped she was here; waiting for him. But she wasn't; Raven wasn't here and neither was Yang. He fucked up. If he just told her he was leaving to shop with Qrow and Summer for her birthday he wouldn't be in this situation.

His thoughts went back to his note. He quickly walked down stairs to find Summer crying on the couch. Tai sighed heavily; even if he couldn't control what happens next the least he could do was try to keep Summer as a friend. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry", she whispered feeling his weight on the couch, "I don't know what came over me. I should have walked away. It wasn't my argument; I shouldn't have butted in like that."

Tai began rubbing Summers back as she wept. He was thinking of what to do next. What could he say to make this all better? But he didn't say anything. They both slept on the couch that night, Summer buried herself in Tai's chest as he held her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Raven woke up feeling heavy. Her eyes had trouble opening. The first thing she saw was Yang curled up in a ball on Qrow's chest. She almost died by such cuteness. She quickly pulled out her scroll and took a picture, going through contacts she sent it to her brother with the message 'Uncle Niece moment!'. She giggled as she heard his scroll go off on the small table next to them. She quickly got up from Qrow's bed and moved to the kitchen to start prepping breakfast.

Last night Qrow insisted on her and Yang sleep with him on his bed like they used to when they were kids. Raven refused him at first thinking it was a little creepy for two full grown siblings to sleep in the same bed. But she also didn't want to sleep on the couch. So she finally caved and accepted. She won't admit it but she needed him there last night. So much has happened and Raven was trying her best to move on.

"Are you feeling better?" Raven jumped from the sudden surprise; she turned around to see Qrow chuckling with Yang in his arms. "Sorry for scaring you." he moved past her and grabbed a generic box of sugar corn flakes.

"Let me take Yang." Raven readied herself for the extra weight.

"Nope." Qrow said pulling back.

Raven blinked and watched her brother walk to the other side of the kitchen. "W-what?" Raven spoke generally confused.

"Today me and my niece Yang are going to have some Uncle/Niece time." Qrow flipped his scroll showing the picture Raven sent him earlier.

"O-okay but-" Raven started but Qrow continued over her.

"You are going back to see Oz and see if he has any jobs for you." Qrow stuck his hand in the box of cereal and started eating it with his hands.

"Why? What? I... What?" Raven tried making sense of what Qrow just said. Qrow sat there and blinked slowly eating his cereal waiting for his sister to recover.

"Why do you want me to visit Ozpin? That's not a vacation; that's work!" Raven had a mix of emotions; confusion, anger, bewilderment, but the biggest two emotions she had was the need to stay with Yang and the need to take an honest break from motherhood. She wasn't happy at all.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Yang." Qrow said flatly.

"THAT MAKES ME MORE WORRIED!" Raven was about to lose it. If Qrow said one more thing she was going to scream.

"How hard can it be?" Qrow shrugged.

Raven, with her hands in her hair. Out of complete frustration, took a deep breath and made a noise that would have scared the gods.

* * *

Raven sat in Ozpin's office at Beacon. Her head felt like it was splitting in half. She barely remembers what happened after her mental break down. She thought back a few hours ago. There was a fight. Yang was... laughing? Being shoved into an airship by Qrow. She remembered him telling her not to worry, which was impossible, and that he'll get her stuff. Raven sighed deeply; wishing this was all a crazy dream and she'll wake up next to Tai and-

"Raven!" Ozpin slammed a book down that made Raven jump a few feet. Her attention was brought back to the present as she glared at the Headmaster. "Now that I have your attention. What brings you here?" Ozpin said with amusement.

 _'Ha ha ha, laugh it up you dickhead',_ "Qrow thinks a Huntress Mission will relax me." Raven spoke honestly. She knew if she wanted an easy job she had to be straight with Ozpin. Her old friend had a playful side that came out at the worst of times.

"And what do you think?" Ozpin poked. _'Yup, comes out at the worst of times'_ Raven groaned.

"I think I'm a mother and I miss my child right now." Raven admitted.

"Already?" Ozpin looked surprised.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Raven pouted; slumping into her seat.

Ozpin took a deep breath, "You punched out Summer."

Raven froze, _'Shit! How did he find out?'_

"You have to be more careful about how you use your powers. Being a Maiden isn't about punching out your teammates Aura." Ozpin stood up and circled the desk. Raven avoided eye contact as he stood over her. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want think about it. Being a Maiden scared her; it put a target on her back. Plus, she never understood why **_She_** picked her. Out of all the girls she chose Raven. What did she see in Raven that she didn't even see in herself?

Ozpin sighed, "I'll give you a small assignment. Survey the Kingdom of Vale; should take you a week to complete."

"A week!" Raven stood up.

"Yes, why are you so upset? Tai should be able to handle Yang for a week." Ozpin stepped back confused.

"I'm not talking to Tai right now. Qrow is babysitting Yang. I can't leave him with Yang for a week; can't I just do a mission that takes a day?" Raven bargained.

Ozpin just stared at Raven. Closing his eyes he placed his hands next to his face like he was praying. Raven watched him as he took a deep breath and pointed both hands at her, "You did what?"

Raven now completely unsure of herself shrugged, "I let Qrow babysit Yang?"

Ozpin slowly walked back to his side of the desk. He stopped and reached under his desk. Raven could hear a click before video footage of Glynda came into view. "Ozpin? What's going on?" Glynda asked.

"Glynda, darling, can you please get the private airship ready?" Ozpin asked calmly.

Glynda clearly taken off guard slowly asked, "Why?"

"Raven let Qrow babysit Yang."

"What!?" was the last thing Raven heard before Ozpin cut Glynda off.

"I... Uhhhh." Raven slowly starting to panic.

"Come now, we have to make sure they didn't burn Vale to the ground for shits and giggles." Ozpin walked to the elevator and Raven slowly followed. Raven tried to figure out what exactly was going on; the wheels in her head kept turning. She only hoped everything was okay, then elevator doors closed, they were on their way down.

* * *

Qrow took Yang out of her new car seat he just bought moments after he took Raven to the airport. Yang was giggling and playing with Qrow's face; he wondered if Raven ever got the girl a toy or was she just too upset to think straight. Either way he needed to move Raven's and Yang's stuff to his apartment until her and Tai could stop fucking around and actually be a normal family for five seconds or maybe two to three years when Yang is old enough to start going to school.

He slowly started walking to Raven's house when he felt it. Summer was there. "Tai, you fucking idiot." Qrow muttered to himself as she neared the door.

* * *

Summer stretched as she woke up from a wonderfully peaceful sleep. She looked down to see she had been laying on Tai. Giggling to herself she sat up straight enjoying her little moment before she went to wake up Tai. Then she felt it. Qrow was here. She then heard three knocks on the door. If Qrow was here than it meant Raven wasn't far behind. If there was a better time to panic Summer couldn't think of one as she rushed to the nearest window.

Tai woke up after another, but louder, three knocks. He stretched and slowly got up to the door. Summer looked back and watched him as he tried and failed to undo the locks they forgot to use before they slept. Screaming internally Summer hurried to leave from the window even faster than before. Her very life depended on it. If Raven found her here with Tai alone; she would kill her and Tai. She had to leave before Raven appeared.

Summer finally opened the window successfully. "Wait there's no one here." Tai said flatly. Summer opened her eyes to see Qrow smiling at her.

"Come here often?" a smiled curled on Qrow's lips. Summer could only stare; she was frozen in place.

"Are you okay Sum- Oh hey Qrow!" Tai said calmly.

Qrow climbed through the window; he turned back for a moment to pick up Yang who was having the time of her life. Summer could only watch as the two men began greeting each other.

Summer slowly made her way back to the open window which was promptly closed by Qrow.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going Rosebud?" Qrow slammed the window. Summer squeaked.

"Wait! Qrow, you have to let me leave before Raven gets here! If she finds me here she'll kill us!" Summer barely taking a breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa hot stuff Raven isn't here." Qrow said trying to calm Summer down.

"Wha- what? Bu- but why?" Summer leaned against the window feeling the dread wash away.

"Now hold Yang for a moment." Qrow gently gave Yang over to Summer completely ignoring her question. "Now I'm no Raven. But the first person I'd kill," Qrow raised his fist at Summer. She simply watched as fear crept back up her spine; "is Tai!" In one fluid motion Qrow punched out Tai. Tai flew across the room; tumbling till he hit the wall across from where they were standing.

"Tai!" Summer started running to him but Qrow stopped her. Summer gently guided Yang's face into her neck as she silently watched Qrow walk up to the dazed Tai.

"What the fuck?!" Tai's Aura held up but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Why is Summer here? Why did she try to escape from the window? What the Hell are you doing?" Qrow picked Tai back up and slammed him into the wall. Qrow heard a whimper and then Yang crying but he didn't care; he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Get Off Of Me!" Tai pushed Qrow but he just slammed him into the wall again.

"ANSWER ME GODS DAMMIT!"

"OKAY!" Tai raised his hands in surrender. Qrow stepped back and waited. "Summer is here because she refused to leave. She was crying on the couch dude. What do you want me to do?" Tai glared at Qrow who was noding his head.

Summer felt tears fall off her face. She was here because Tai pitied her. Not because he like her. Not because he understood her, but because he pitied her. Summer walked over to the couch; with the violence over she put down Yang on the couch. She was ready to leave, and if she was going to leave she was going to leave through the front door with at least a little bit of her dignity she had left.

"Summer." Tai said softly.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Summer slammed the door leaving just Qrow and Tai.

"Did you fuck her?" Qrow was blunt as ever.

"What?! No!" Tai felt a tug. He looked down to see a crying Yang. He picked her up and looked in her diaper. "Do you have the baby bag?" Tai asked Qrow.

"The what?" Qrow raised an eye brow.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Raven has like pockets filled with diapers around the house. I also signed Yang out and got her ointment." Tai walked around the house while Qrow followed.

"I thought you were finished with this." Qrow sounded tired.

"Finished with what?" Tai asked as he got a diaper from the kitchen and started changing Yang.

"All this bullshit! Stringing both Raven and Summer along! This isn't Beacon; you're married!" Qrow pointed out.

"I'm not stinging them along!" Tai shot back as he applied the rash medicine to the affected area.

"They're acting exactly how they did Junior Year! Except this time one of them has a kid with you! You three need to fucking grow up, especially you!" Qrow glared at Tai; which didn't last long as he watched him finish cleaning Yang, "How are you going to feed her? None of us have boobs."

Tai face palmed, "You don't need boobs to feed a toddler Qrow." He looked at Qrow who was confused, "There should be baby formula in the fridge"

Qrow walked over and opened the fridge door, "Holy shit, half the fridge is baby bottles."

"What?" Tai walked over and looked, "Oh shit you're right... What does Raven cook with?" They both paused for a moment, "Alright hand me one." Qrow took one out and handed it to Tai; he quickly placed it in the microwave and started it for one minute.

"Isn't it supposed to be thirty seconds?" Qrow asked.

Tai glared at Qrow, "I'm sorry do you know how to raise a baby?"

"No" Qrow said flatly, "Do you?"

Tai kept glaring until his face fell, "Not really, no." He answered honestly avoiding eye contact.

"Ok dude, what the fuck is going on?" Qrow had enough and wanted to figure out what was happening. Tai was deep in thought. He loved Raven and Yang. He loved his family. Maybe he just wasn't ready. Thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute. Maybe he wanted Raven to do most of the work. Maybe he just wanted to stay home and be an actual family.

The microwave beeped; Tai sighed as he took the baby formula out, "Let me see your wrists." Qrow hesitated for a moment but he held out his hand. "Wrong side. It has to be the inside of your wrist." Tai corrected while shaking the bottle.

Qrow sighed and turned his hand around. Tai dipped a bit of the formula on it, "Fuck!"

"Too hot." Tai placed the bottle down and set a timer on the fridge next to them for ten seconds. He looked at Qrow, "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Qrow forgot the previous conversation but Tai didn't notice.

"I don't know what's wrong honestly. I originally did these missions because Summer hurt herself. But she started doing less dangerous work and Raven grew increasingly needy. Every time I returned she would try harder to get me to stay. I liked the way she treated me. The house was spotless, she handled all the cooking, and she did everything I liked in bed." Tai was interrupted by the timer. He looked at Qrow who was glaring at him, "Can you test the bottle again?" Qrow kept glaring at him as he showed his wrist. Tai dipped a bit, "So?"

"Still kinda hot; you fucking dickhead." Qrow growled at Tai.

Tai just tested it out on himself, "Yeah you're right." He set the timer again. "I got used to it. Every single time I left she would try and get me to stay. One time she uhhh. Maybe that's not a good story to tell. She succeeded on getting me to miss my flight though."

The timer beeped and he tested it. The bottle was warm and he started feeding Yang. "Tai, you're real piece of work." Qrow's eyes dug into Tai.

Tai shrugged, walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He leaned in the cushions simply watching Yang drink her milk. Qrow sat right next to him placing his hands into his head.

Qrows scroll rang; he moaned as he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Raven.

"I'm at your place." Qrow replied. Raven was silent. "Tai is here." Qrow shrugged.

"I didn't ask that." he heard her take a breath, "How's Yang?"

"We just changed her and are feeding her now." Qrow glanced at Yang, she was almost finished.

"I'm going to be gone for a week." Qrow raised his eyebrows as he continued to listen to Raven, "I need you to watch over Yang." She took a deep breath, "Tai can help too if you want him to. I'm going to be over in a moment if you're still there. I need to get ready."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here." Qrow said.

"Thanks." was the last thing Raven said before she hung up. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Summer was in the back of a cab. She was going to go back to her apartment in Vale and... Well she didn't know. Every decision she made was beyond stupid. The tired song and dance she performed with Raven for Tai's amusement had her at her wits end. She hated her team. They never got along and when they did it was the happiest moments of her life. Which made the lows hurt that much more. She knew it was the same for everyone else. She had been the leader to this ragtag group of angsty teens since the start of Beacon.

They were a perfect match for each other. Only if they didn't have their heads stuck up their asses, they could actually do some good. Summer had to fix her relationship with Raven; she was team leader. She is team leader. She just needs to start acting like it again. Her scroll went off dragging her out if her thoughts. "Hello?" Summer said in a raspy voice.

"Hello Miss Rose." it was Ozpin.

"Yes," Summer struggled to sound professional, "What is it?"

"I have your next mission." Ozpin replied flatly

"With Tai?" Summer asked not sure if this was a good idea.

"There are more huntsmen and huntresses than Tai you know." Ozpin was teasing her.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Okay. When do I leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Ozpin said flatly.

"Tomorrow?!" Summer held the scroll away from her as she groaned. Gods did she hate Ozpin's playful nature. Ozpin chuckled as he heard Summer's frustration from the opposite end of the scroll line.

Summer came back to the scroll, "Okay."

"Good to hear. Sleep well Miss Rose; you're going to need it." With that Summer was cut off. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep on her way to Vale. Gods did she hate this town; wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all can visualize the madness that I somehow created.This one took such a long time to write, a more fun chapter in the first half but back to my usual drama in the second. Like I love drama like the rest of us but sometimes we need a break and laugh a little. Please review what you think of the comedy. I'm so much better at drama and romance than action and comedy.
> 
> Honestly I had to ask myself so many questions; like why is Tai doing this? Why did he have two separate kids with two different women? What happened? I especially had to ask myself repeatedly who the characters were. Who is Qrow? Who is Raven? Who is Tai? Who is Summer? I thought all the way back to when they stepped into Beacon. Who were they? What were their motivations? Things like that and I burnt out a few times while writing because unlike Chapter's 1 & 2 the ideas didn't control me like they usually do, like at all.
> 
> When I write I write what feels right; using only a guideline to get me from point A to B. I don't plan every minute detail. I have a beginning and an end, with little ideas sprinkled in the middle.
> 
> It's chaotic but it keeps the creative process... well creative. And this chapter was super hard. The story was going too fast and it had me in a loop because it was just too good for me to stop. With this I roped myself back in a bit going back to my roots for this fanfic.
> 
> I hope you all love this fanfiction as much as I love writing it!


	4. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes on her mission to survey Vale, Old partners reunite, and Crime in Vale never looked so good. Raven has her hands full on this Girls Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY or anything Rooster Teeth. Any resemblance to real life events, posts or interviews by Rooster Teeth and general ideas CRWBY throw around are 100% completely coincidental.
> 
> Edit: Made a few changes in prep for the release of Chapter 4 on AO3. A new scene (hopefully) giving more context for another scene. I'm thinking about rewriting Her Biggest Regret. I'll keep it in mind after a few years of writing. Hope you enjoy. Please Comment what you think.

 

 

Raven, Ozpin and Glynda walked in Raven and Tai's home. "Oh My God! The place isn't on fire." Glynda pointed out.

"Hmmm, and I was so sure Qrow would have burned Vale halfway to the ground by now." Ozpin commented as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You know, you two are real assholes." Qrow commented as they walked in.

"We're assholes because we care." Ozpin had a playful smile.

"Speak for yourself." Glynda huffed. She stopped by Qrow and placed a hand on him, "I am mildly glad you're okay."

Qrow shook his head, "I'm touched."

"I always believed in you, little brother." Raven stood proudly.

"You're a dirty liar." Qrow walked toward the couch.

Raven threw her hands up, "Really?!"

"I love you!" yelled Qrow from the couch.

"I love you too, asshole." Raven huffed.

"I heard that!" Qrow laughed.

"Fuck you!" Raven walked over to the stairs. She almost bumped into Tai. "Tai..." she looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Raven, can we talk?" Tai sounded tired and sad. It made Raven wish she would wake up and she'll forget this dream.

But it wasn't a dream, "I... I can't... I... Qrow and Ozpin; they think it's better if I just... take a break. Do something else. Maybe we can talk when I get back, but I need to get ready to go."

"She doesn't leave until tomorrow." Ozpin yelled from the kitchen. Raven turned and glared at Ozpin and Glynda as they raided her kitchen.

"Please, my little songbird." Tai said lovingly. Raven closed her eyes trying not to get sucked in. Tai had ways of getting into Raven's heart.

Raven took a deep breath, "Tai, please, I... I just... Please, just move." Raven didn't look at him when she spoke. Tai looked down in defeat and stepped out of her way as she made her way upstairs. She rushed into her bedroom; their bedroom.

She climbed on top of the bed. His scent still lingered; so did hers. The scent of all the things they've done, all the moments they had, all the laughs, the pure joy he would bring her, the smile he wore every time they made eye contact. She felt loved. She felt the love he gave her.

Which made it so unbearable now, why? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to leave so much? Why couldn't he just stay and be happy with her? Was she just not enough? Did he not want a family? Did he have second thoughts about marrying her?

Raven began to cry into her pillow. She didn't know what to do but she prayed. The Gods have given her so much love the least they can do is let her keep it; a silent wish from a broken girl.

There was a knock on the door. Raven froze, whimpering as she tried to stay silent. "Raven?" it.. was Ozpin of all people.

"C-come in?" Raven immediately cursed herself. Ozpin stepped into the room. The air around him was different.

He closed the door and walked slowly; sitting on the bed. Raven pressed the pillow against her face, watching him closely. "Are you going to keep glaring at me from behind a feathered pillow?" Ozpin looked at her with amusement.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Raven huffed. Ozpin glared at her. "I feel like shit." she admitted.

"You're taking this all real hard aren't you?" Ozpin looked concerned. Raven had only seen him this way only a few times. When Raven received the Spring Maiden powers; he was there, that same look. He helped her learn to control her powers, to activate it. But she couldn't learn how to harness it.

Then Tai popped the question. He gave her that same look, but only for a moment. At the time she felt like she was seeing things, but now, "Yeah. I thought Tai loved me but..."

"But what?" Ozpin urged her to continue.

"I think he still likes Summer." Raven avoided looking at Ozpin.

"Now, that is a pickle." Ozpin lay back on the bed.

 _'Why I... Why did it have to be you?'_ Raven groaned.

"I mean, seeing them kiss or in the act must have torn you up, right?" Ozpin looked up at Raven.

Raven thought for a moment. _'What are you getting at?'_ she didn't like where this was going.

"Right?" Ozpin smiled.

"I... Uhhhh... I didn't... I didn't actually... catch him... doing... anything with... with Summer." Raven stumbled on her words.

"Oh! Then how do you know?" Ozpin poked.

"I... I just have a feeling." Raven said defensively.

"A feeling isn't good enough evidence." Ozpin shot back. Raven looked defeated she just stared at the bed. Ozpin got up; he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him; maybe she was the one who fucked up. "Now, I understand where you're coming from. You have every reason to doubt Tai." Ozpin said.

Raven perked up, "Wait! Do you-"

"No." Ozpin shooting down Raven's suspicions, "I'm saying Tai has a history. A history you are very familiar with. Remember how he cheated on Summer with you? Or how he cheated on you with Summer?" The memories flooded in as Ozpin recounted their time at Beacon Academy. "Or wait maybe that one month where he was dating both of you at the same time? I still wonder how he got away with it for so long." Raven listened to Ozpin; squeezing her pillow tighter.

"No! I think the worst offense was when STRQ graduated and he put both of you around his arms and announced to the entire school that both of you were his "girls"" Raven popped her pillow. Ozpin watched as feathers littered the room. Raven angrily got up but was sat back down by Ozpin, "Then one day he stopped." Raven was taken off guard and looked at Ozpin; with hot tears falling from her eyes. He continued, "He called me about the bachelor party; told me that he didn't want to go to his favorite strip club."

"He has a favorite strip club?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ruin the moment, Raven." he took a deep breath, "He told me, that he didn't actually want to look at another woman. When I questioned him; he answered, "Because I'm in love with Raven, and I don't need to look at anyone else but her.""

Raven sniffled, "He said that?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yeah; had to cancel our reservation at 'Bunny Town'. I lost a lot of money that day."

Raven sobbed, "I knew he had a thing for Faunus women." She hugged Ozpin tightly, "Thank you." They hugged each other for a while, "Does that mean-"

"No, you're still going on this mission." he answered quickly. Ozpin pried her off him, "Look at me, Raven." Raven looked him directly in the eyes. "I say this as your friend. You go on this mission and think about how you feel; how you felt this past year, how he makes you feel when he's with Summer, and for the love of God how he made you feel during Beacon. Okay?"

Raven simply nodded, "Okay."

Ozpin gave her a hug, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Raven waved as he left her room, but before the door closed it opened again. "Tai." Raven breathed softly.

"Hey." he simply said with a smile. Yang was holding on to him as he slightly bounced. Raven got up and ran to him holding them both tightly. Tai was surprised to say the least.

"Know this doesn't change how I feel." she pulled back looking into his eyes. "I still need to think, but..." Raven thought about her next words. "For tonight, can we be a family again?" desperation in her voice gave away the fear she had about them ever coming back together.

Tai looked at her, shocked. She waited for his answer; time slowing down for both of them. He leaned in and stole her breath away. They stayed there a moment; their lips curling into a smile. Breaking away Tai gently nuzzled Raven, "Only if you'll have me, Songbird."

"There's no one I'd rather be with, Firecracker." Raven kissed him passionately; the world around them melting away.

* * *

Ozpin made his way down stairs, "Alright Glynda, time to go." Glynda was eating peanut butter while occasionally throwing grapes at Qrow; who ate them while he watched TV on the couch. She was holding a watermelon while the spoon was still in her mouth.

She placed the watermelon down and put the spoon in the sink. Brushing herself off, "Finally, I was getting bored."

"What about you, Qrow? What are you going to do?" Ozpin asked as he made his way into the living room.

"Ehhh, I'll wait and see if they need me. Plus," Qrow points to the TV, "They have 4k." Ozpin nodded. Giggling could be heard coming from the second floor. "They didn't waste their time making up." Qrow commented. "What did you tell her?" Qrow asked Ozpin.

"I told her about the time Tai called us drunk professing his love for Raven." Ozpin smiled.

"Bunny Town night?" Qrow questioned.

"The same night." Ozpin said.

"I remember you telling me that story. Doesn't sound like a romantic story?" Glynda walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad.

"Details." Ozpin shrugged.

All three of them froze. They heard a distinct sound they all knew; the bed spring.

"No! They can't be!" Glynda whispered panicking.

"That asshole!" Qrow whispered angrily.

"Wait!" Ozpin got both of their attention, "Maybe they aren't-"

Ozpin didn't get to finish. A loud bang came from upstairs. Horror painted on all three of their faces as they eyes scanned the ceiling. It took a moment before the sound appeared again and again, not stopping any time soon.

"No! I can't believe this!" Glynda bolted for the door.

"They couldn't wait until we left!" Qrow fumed as he ran after Glynda.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Ozpin followed Glynda.

* * *

Raven and Tai watched as their three friends ran out of their house in a panic. They laughed, "I can't! The looks on their faces!" Raven could hardly breathe. Tai picked both her and Yang up. He spun them around; both Raven and Yang giggling before all three of them fell on the bed.

Raven looked into Tai's eyes. "I guess we really..." Tai said stifling a laugh, "brought the house down." Raven just stared at him a moment; a big smile on her face slowly formed, their giggling turning into full blown laughing. Yang joined in on the fun laughing with a big smile on her face.

"You're such a dork." Raven looked longingly at Tai, "I missed you."

Tai returned her look, "I missed you too." They kissed passionately. She knew she was going to have to deal with Oz and Glyn tomorrow. The prank wasn't exactly subtle but it did manage to make her laugh. They laid there with Yang in between them; stealing kisses and hearts from each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

Raven stalked the halls of Beacon; her old stomping ground. She almost took a lost freshman's lunch money out of pure habit. She did however help the young girl find her way to class. Raven called an elevator. As she waited she watched students rushing to class or doing whatever kids are supposed to do in school. The elevator opened and she walked in pressing the top floor, Ozpin's office.

She entered stretching, "So why did you want to see me before I set for my mission?" Raven walked Over to Ozpin's desk but stood standing.

Ozpin sat silently over watching the school grounds and Kingdom of Vale. He slowly turned his chair towards Raven, "We need to talk about your Maiden training."

Raven crossed her arms, "Okay."

"Raven, I understand your worry about the Pilgrimage, about leaving your new family. But I ask you to reconsider." Ozpin said.

"I don't want to leave my family Ozpin and I don't understand why I have to." Raven questioned.

"A Pilgrimage helps you harness your Maiden powers. It helps you grow in skill and helps your ability to protect yourself." Ozpin watched closely to Raven's reactions. She rolled her eyes. He knew the same song and dance wouldn't work; so a new approach had to suffice. "And your family." Ozpin finished.

Raven perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Simple. The Maiden powers can help you protect your family. If you leave now you'll be able to come back sooner too. Amber will help with your training; she's the new Fall Maiden. After your training and Pilgrimage; you'll come back home and be with your family. Yang won't remember your absence and you and her can return to being mother and daughter." Ozpin leaned back.

Raven listened intently. Ozpin wasn't wrong. If she did it now, it would be easier on Yang, on her entire family, but Tai; they just got back together and after this week they can work on fixing their marriage. She can't leave him now. "What about Tai?" Raven asked.

Ozpin looked confused, "What about Tai?"

"I need to tell Tai that I'm leaving. I need to tell my team. I can't have them thinking I abandoned my little girl." the last sentence left Raven's mouth in a flash of panic. Ozpin saw that the fear she had back in Beacon never quite left her.

"I can handle that. Trust me." Ozpin watched Raven closely. "You're my friend and I have never steered you wrong before." Ozpin waited.

Raven thought for a moment, "You mean it?"

"You have my word, Mrs. Xiao Long." Ozpin knew that, though formal, she would see the gesture as a reminder that Ozpin thought of her as a unit rather than an individual. She had a family and loved that thought more than anything.

"Okay; as long as Tai and the rest of my family understand why I'm leaving. I'll go." Raven conceded. She had her doubts, wondered if she was doing the right thing. But she could protect Yang and Tai and her team from whatever Salem threw at them.

Plus, Ozpin said she would be able to return to her family. She just wanted to be with her family. "Raven." Raven jumped at the mention of her name. "Please, don't worry too much about it. Enjoy your mission and when you come back we can talk more about it." Ozpin reassured her.

The elevator dinged, "Ah and the second matter is already here." Ozpin said happily.

Raven turned around, _'Oh Gods why.'_

Summer stepped out of the elevator, "I'm here Ozpin."

* * *

Raven and Summer walked the streets of Vale. Their mission was to keep the peace. Show that the Kingdom of Vale is protected. Now only if they weren't doing it together. Raven ordered a classic chilly cheese dog from the best shop keep in Vale. Actually it seemed like he was the only shop keep in Vale. She made a mental note.

Summer just watched her with her 'are you fucking serious' look. Raven decided to give her the 'eat my ass' look as a response. "Do you ever take your job seriously?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, Summer. Surveying Vale without bringing attention to ourselves? Maybe if you didn't look like you were going to rob a bank maybe I wouldn't have to buy street food." Raven huffed. Summer took off her hood. "Honestly... This is going to go straight to my thighs." Raven took a bite.

Summer giggled, "Raven, please don't make me laugh."

"Anyway, did you know that the mission was going to be with me?" Raven asked.

"No. I didn't." Summer sighed.

This was awkward. A few days ago they were basically fist fighting in a hospital. Now they're stuck together on a mission. This couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Raven hated herself. Night fell upon Vale and not a single incident. Small talk and a brief run in with old friends was the only thing on the agenda. But when it came time to rest they checked in at their hideout to find the room only had one bed.

"Do you share a bed with Tai?" Raven asked grabbing the nearest object and breaking it in her hand; her Aura protecting her from getting cuts.

"No, of course not." Summer was sweating. This just made her look worse. Summer walked into the room inspecting every detail.

"We split the bed. You have your half; I have mine." Raven walked past Summer.

"Sounds good to me." Summer shrugged. Raven walked into the bathroom. It was going to be a long week. If they were at each other's throats by the end of day one; how was she going to get through the week? Raven let the hot water sooth her skin and relax her muscles. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Raven picked up her coffee. She walked over to the sugar and cream. She took two sugars and one cream put it in her coffee and took a sip. She glanced around herself before taking six more sugars and two creams. She took another sip and smiled.

"You still have a sweet tooth." Raven turned around to see Summer giggling. "After all these years, I'm surprised you still love sweets."

Raven groaned, "Shut up."

"Come on. Let's sit." Summer and Raven walked to an empty table. "So; why are you here?" Summer sipped her coffee.

Raven leaned into her seat, "I got called in." She sipped her coffee staring at Summer.

"Fine, be like that." Summer glared at Raven.

* * *

"Day Four. The food is running out. Water is scarce."

"Raven, please, shut up." Summer shook her head.

"You're no fun..." Raven yawned, "This is absolutely mind numbing." It was nightfall. The two decided it would be better to skip the afternoon and spend the night checking the Kingdom. Raven was hoping for some action.

"On this note; I'm in agreement." Summer stood on top of the roof.

"Should we start trouble?" Raven joked.

"We're Huntresses Raven, and this isn't Beacon." Summer looked at her and smiled, "We can however fuck with the local police department."

Raven chuckled softly, "Oh Summer, I love it when you're bad." They both smiled at each other as they stalked a lone police car.

"Let's go." Summer ordered. The two Huntresses jumped landing on the streets below. They slowly walked towards the police car. Summer faded into mist as Raven took a sit on the hood of the car.

"Hey! What the hell!" the two cops shot out of the car. "Hey! This is a police vehicle! Not a park bench!" the taller man pointed at her.

"You could have fooled me." Raven pushed back.

"You're under violation of the law Missy! Now come quietly." the skinnier man shouted.

"Geez Raven, you sure know how to catch a man's attention." Summer snuck up behind the two officers. She held her daggers, Rose Petals, in her hands as she crossed her arms.

"Wha-what are you doing?" the taller officer said. The police officers pulled out their pistols.

"Oh please." Raven stood up taking up her odachi, Dark Passage, against the officers. "Put the peashooters down."

The officers watched the two Huntresses closely, "What do you want?" the skinnier one asked.

Summer laughed, "We just want you to come quietly."

* * *

Raven and Summer sat in the police car, the scanner running. It was a quite night. "Why did we agree to this?" Raven rubbed her temples.

"I hate this mission." Summer admitted.

"We understand that you're Huntresses." a voice spoke behind them. The Huntresses turned and looked at the officers. "But why did you have to cuff us?" one of them said as they both raised their hands.

Raven and Summer looked at each other and then back at the cops. "Because we can." They said in unison. The cops groaned.

"Plus, this is the easiest way to make sure the city is safe." Summer admitted.

"We should do something tomorrow." Raven curled up on the seat.

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Let's go to Patch." Raven looked out the window not wanting to make eye contact. She missed Yang and Tai so much, the long days making it harder to keep her mind off her family.

"Maybe; I can use the fresh air." Raven was shocked Summer didn't tease her. She looked at Summer who smiled, "Plus, there's a super cute girl we should bring a gift for."

Raven felt her face flush as she avoided eye contact, "Yeah. I'll get her something at the markets tomorrow." Raven turned to Summer who was staring out the car, "Thanks Summer."

Just then the scanner lit up with voices, "Dust robbery! Downtown! East of South Street."

Summer started the cop car as sirens flared to life, "Let's do this." Soon they were headed for the Dust robbers, the car speeding and swerving through traffic.

"Suspects headed westbound on Intercity Two." Summer and Raven listened to the radio as they made a scarp left. Waiving through traffic they sped up the ramp. Soon they were surrounded by police cars and one black car speeding ahead of the pack.

"Take the wheel!" was all Summer shouted before letting go of the steering wheel.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raven grabbed the steering wheel. She looked at Summer shock and contempt.

Summer started climbing out the car window on to the roof, "Thanks Rave!" Raven was screaming expletives at her and Summer could only laugh. Once on the roof she pulled out her daggers; she switched them into gun mode, the barrel and trigger popping out. She aimed at the black car and started firing.

* * *

The young man with too much eyeliner was laughing manically as he grabbed wades of cash. "What are you laughing about? We still have the fucking pigs on our tail." the driver said as he struggled to out run the cops while speeding through traffic.

"If you wanna be a little bitch about why don't you through a box of donuts out the window and I'm sure they'll stop." the redheaded young man snapped at the driver.

"You're so fucking funny Roman! Let's see how fucking funny you are once I beat that little pretty face of yours!" the bigger man snapped back.

"You touch one hair on my Roman and I'll make sure your balls are hanging on my wall, Junior!" a small multicolored hair woman said. Junior huffed as a response to her threat. "Besides all you need to do is drive straight to the slums. The main city police will have to switch with the slum police. From there all we have to do is finish the deal with the police chief and the bank teller and we have a one way ticket to Vacuo." the small woman sat back in her seat.

"You know I love it when you're feisty." Roman winked at the smaller woman.

"Wait until Vacuo; I got plans for you." the girl smiled as her pink eye blinked to white.

Roman gave her a devilish smile, "Why wait." He pulled her in for a lustful kiss. The small woman giggled as she pulled him in for an even deeper kiss. Junior rolled his eyes and raised the volume of the car radio. But as soon as the song came on gun fire shot through the car and everyone ducked.

"Neo!" Roman barked. Neo looked at him with white eyes and wide eyed. "The gun!" Roman barked again. Neo snapped back to reality as her eyes returned to the normal pink and brown. She picked up an automatic rifle and aimed it at the cop car.

* * *

"Fuck!" Summer dropped down to the roof as a spray of bullets hit the car. Raven ducked avoiding getting hit. Summer fired back as the car chased turned into a gun fight. A single red dust crystal fell out of the car window. Summer watched as the car inched closer to the red crystal. "SHIT!" was all Summer can shout as the dust crystal exploded underneath the car.

Soon the car was flying and Summer quickly jumped to another car roof for safety. She realized Raven was still in there and turned back to the car. Once it it the ground though it exploded into a ball of fire. "RAVEN!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs.

As the words left Summers mouth the car split cleanly into two and Raven burst through the fire and broken metal onto another cop car; the two men that they had in the back rolled out the lower half of the split car as it continued to tumble. Raven drove her blade through the roof of the car to keep her balance.

"Don't fucking scare me like that you stupid bitch!" Summer shouted.

Raven looked up annoyed only to see Summer was crying. She gave Summer a smile, "Like I'd die that easily. Come on we got a job to finish."

Summer closed her eyes in frustration and turned to the black car. "They're dead." Summer quickly ran across the car and jumped to a closer on and started firing at the car again.

Raven followed suit as she jumped from cop car to cop car getting closer to the black car. She had to duck to avoid a spray of bullets. She looked for Summer and found her dealing with now a barrage from a grenade launcher. The cars below Summer only took a few hits before exploding below her forcing her to jump to another car.

Raven got up and put away her weapon. She activated Dark Passage and pulled out a yellow blade. She than started to slice the air as lighting slashes hit the ground and car causing the car to swerve into an old construction site. Raven jumped to Summer as the car below them followed the black car. Bullets, Raven's dust projectiles, and dust crystals lit up the scene. "Dead End!" Summer shouted. The black car started to swerve back and forth before speeding up to the end of the construction.

Summer and Raven looked at each other as the cop car wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. They watched as the black car crashed through the signs and ran off the road. Raven caught sight of doors opening before the car disappeared into the forest below. The cop car stopped at the edge and they watched as an explosion engulfed some trees.

"They're still out there." Raven stated.

"I saw it too." Summer confirmed. The two huntresses ran off the car and jumped into the forest below.

* * *

"Huntresses! It had to be Huntresses!"

"Be fucking quite!"

"Shut the fuck up you two! I think I see something up ahead."

* * *

Raven and Summer reached the crash site. Like they suspected there are signs that the criminals got away. The car doors were torn from the car and laid on the ground about 10 feet from the burning car. "Smart. They most likely used the car doors as shields against the tree branches and cushion their falls." Summer said inspecting the doors.

"It doesn't sound too smart to me." Summer looked up at Raven as she held up a bit of blood on her hands. Summer walked up to Raven and saw blood on one of the windows of one of the doors used. "Looks like one of them hit their head." Raven continued. The two Huntresses looked for any sign of a trail. Summer called Raven over and showed her some ripped fabric as they looked upon a small path.

* * *

"Fuck my head hurts."

"Don't worry. There has to be a hospital or clinic here somewhere."

"Let's check some of the stores too. I'm sure we can find a fully stocked store in this abandoned place."

"I think I need to lie down."

"NO! Stay with us Junior! We're getting out here together! You hear me together!"

"..."

"Grimm. We need to go now!"

* * *

The two Huntresses followed the sparse trail of clues to an abandoned expansion of Vale outside of the city defenses. They wondered through the empty streets looking for any sign of the criminals. They stopped; hearing a Beowolf howl they knew the Grimm were coming. The two pulled out their respective weapons. Summer immediately switching her Rose Petals into fumma shuriken mode; holes appeared and Summer put her index fingers in and took out the rings that allowed her to control Rose Petals as a mid to long range weapon. Raven pulled out a red dust blade and the two walked slowly making sure to not make much noise.

* * *

"There the bleeding should stop."

"Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us we just need to wait for you to recover."

"I just... I didn't know if I'd see my little girls again."

"Junior, don't think like that."

"Yeah, you don't want the Grimm to show up, do you?"

"Roman you're not helping!"

"SHIT!"

"GET THE GUN!"

"ROMAN!"

* * *

Gunfire. The two looked at each other. They started running towards the source of the sound and found a pack of Grimm. They quickly followed them making sure not to be noticed. The Grimm lead the two woman to a small gas station that was now the source of both Grimm and gunfire. Raven started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Summer asked Raven.

She turned to face Summer, "It's over. They got what they deserve. Let's go."

"We have to help them!" Summer retorted.

"What!? You want to help them?" Raven questioned.

"Yes! Let's go!" Summer didn't wait for Raven as she ran head first into the Grimm.

Raven stood there a moment, "Son of a Bitch!" She ran after Summer. The Beowolf pack noticed the Huntresses and raced toward them. Summer leapt over three of them and threw her Rose Petals at the remaining two behind them. She managed to slice one's head clean off but the other one dodged.

Raven right behind Summer slashed the unsuspecting Grimm at the head of the pack in half. The other two dove in and attacked her but she was able to dodge and send a burning slash setting one on fire. The last one attacked her but she parred it and sliced it in half.

Raven joined Summer who was on top of the last Beowolf of the pact as she retracted the shuriken back to her hand. "Just for the record I think this is stupid." Raven and Summer watched as Grimm were mowed down and flung from the store front.

"Thanks for the input. I'll file it under useless advice. So are you with me?" Summer stared into Raven's eyes.

Raven stared back. Summer's silver eyes giving her that same reckless confidence to do what is right rather than what is smart. Raven closed her eyes, _'Damn, sometimes I just can't say no to you.'_ "Let's go fearless leader." Raven gave Summer a reassuring smirk.

Summer nodded and the two burst through the store front. It was a standoff. Raven saw the Criminals as they used the store counter as cover.

A young man in a suit stood at the forefront with a gun in his right hand and a cane in his left; his left arm was covered in blood with obvious slash marks on his forearm where he was hit. He had blood orange hair and piercing green eyes. A purple vest with black trimmings with an orange tie, with a white long sleeve button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants, brown dress shoes and gloves, with a distinct bowlers hat with red trimmings.

To the right of the well-dressed criminal was a girl crouching at the ready with an assault rifle and her finger on the trigger; she barely suffered any damage but was still beaten up with blood dripping down from a cut on her face. Her eyes were pure white as she mouthed 'Fuck' when they burst through the storefront. She had long pink and brown hair; she was wearing a sleeveless top with brown frill accents and trims with pink buttons. She also had a pink bow-tie and puffy brown shorts, shoes and gloves. She had a parcel hanging from her shorts.

To his left was a bigger young man with broad shoulders; he had bandage wrapped around his head. Raven noted that he was the one that didn't land safely. He had brown eyes and short black hair with a perfectly groomed black beard; he held a shotgun as he leaned against the counter He was wearing a black dress shirt rolled all the way up past his elbows with a red tie, white dress pants, black dress shoes white gloves that were stained in blood. He had a metal club on his back.

Raven and Summer watched them and the Grimm that were surrounding all of them. It was a three way fight. It was going to be tough to manage but the Huntresses were used to complicated fights. The Huntresses and Criminals stared each other down with Grimm on all sides.

The Grimm made the first move attacking the Criminals, Junior reacted just in time to blow the creature back. All hell broke loose as Roman and Neo started to fire at the Huntresses. Summer dodged Neo's barrage of bullets; leaping over a Grimm attacking her, she used it as cover as Neo mowed it down. After Neo mowed down the Grimm Summer used for cover. She heard a Beowolf roar but was too slow to shoot it. The Beowolf's body made contact with Neo before she shattered into glass.

Summer dodge rolled behind snack shelf, two Beowolves waiting for her. She shot the first one immediately and managed to turn to mist before the other one could successfully attack her; she reappeared behind it, her arms in an 'X' pattern before slicing its head off. The Beowolf that attacked Neo knocked into the back shelves; it turned around and was met with Neo laying down on her back with her assault rifle aimed at it. She pulled the trigger watching the Grimm fall to the floor with a thump.

Raven was deflecting all of Roman's bullets as fast as they came before slashing upwards sending a burning slash straight for him. Roman quickly dodged the attack as it exploded against the counter; surprising Neo and causing her to cover her face with her arms. Junior wasn't so lucky to see the burning slash coming. He dropped his club and was thrown to the far left of the store crashing into the wall. Screaming in pain he wasn't given any time to recover as Beowolves were already on him. He fired his shotgun which blew back both him and the closest Beowolf. He kept firing at the closest Beowolves as they charged for him. After saving himself he saw Raven at Roman's throat. He aimed but he knew at this range he would hit bot Raven and Roman. He saw the club lying on the ground halfway between him and them. He charged Raven.

Neo looked up after the explosion to see Summer standing before her with her gun pointing right at her. Raven glanced at Junior charging at her. She quickly jabbed Roman in the gut, grabbed him by the collar and threw him over the counter. Neo heard a thumb behind her as she weighed her options.

Raven turned her attention to Junior only to be smacked in the face with a flying shotgun. Raven staggered seeing stars; she tried to defend herself for the next attack but Junior hit her full force knocking Raven to the far right of the store causing the right wall to break and shatter. The impact caught Summer's attention, "RAVEN!"

Summer knew she let her guard down and immediately saw Neo standing up. She adjusted her aim and before Neo could fire, Summer shot her right in the face. But the small woman shattered and appeared right below Summer. Neo uppercut Summer with the barrel of her rifle with the. Summer was seeing stars but was able to grab Neo by the collar and use the momentum to slam her into the right wall. Neo cried out in pain before she was thrown and crashed into the now falling Roman Torchwick as they both tumbled.

Both Raven and Summer were seeing stars as they tried to keep their heads still long enough to register their surroundings. Summer was the first to recover and saw Junior pick both Roman and Neo up and head for the front. Summer threw one of her Rose Petals at Juniors legs. It cut him as it wrapped around his legs. Summer then tugged on the wire and flung Junior to the back wall. Junior stumbled as he fell to his knees. Summer rushed him pressing the bigger man against the wall and her blade against his throat.

She watched as blood trickle from his neck, "You don't have any Aura left."

"Gesundheit." Junior said politely. Summer just looked at him dumbfounded. "What? I'm just being polite." he shrugged.

"You don't what Aura is?" Summer asked him. Junior shrugged. She sighed, "If you want to live stay still. Move an inch and I'll cut your throat." Junior nodded. He watched as Summer closed her eyes. She placed her free hand on his chest, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Junior felt a rush of pain relief, "Wow! Thanks. I feel much better."

"Good." Summer immediately knocked him out with a punch. "Raven they don't have Aura. Be careful." Summer warned.

"Fucking hell, are you serious?" Raven looked back at the chocking Roman.

"Let him go!" a small and weak voice said behind her.

"What?" Raven turned to see Neo slowly getting up. Summer grabbed her and held her back.

"Just hurry up!" Summer urged her.

Raven huffed as she started to release Roman's Aura. Roman in his desperation to breath fired a shot from his cane.

"ROMAN!" Neo shouted. She began struggling against Summer. For a small woman she put up a big fight to control her.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Raven shouted. She was still up but barely. Her Aura was severely damaged as she took the full brunt of the explosion to stay where she was. She screamed in anger and threw Roman through one of the store shelves. He hit the floor with a loud crack and stayed there.

"Raven are you-" but Summer was cut off.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Neo flung forward and used Summer's momentum as she pulled her back. She flipped over Summer and broke her hold on her; kicking Summer towards Raven. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FAT CUNT!" Neo pulled out the blade from her parcel and ran toward Raven.

"SHUT UP!" Raven slashed at Neo. For a second everything stopped. Neo staggered back holding her neck. The two Huntresses watched in horror as Neo fell to her knees and blood spilled out of her mouth and dripped from her hands.

* * *

Raven watched as the girl bleed out of her mouth. "RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL!?" Summer pushed passed her as she went to go save the young woman.

It was their third year at Beacon. Team STRQ were sent on a mission to a nearby village. The village needed help with the local Grimm. Nothing too fancy. Nothing that should have been too terribly difficult. There was a fight. A dysfunctional family. Nothing too uncommon. Shouldn't have been any of their business. But Grimm were close and these types of things tend to attract Grimm. Summer didn't want anything bad to happen so she went inside and the rest of them followed. Summer tried to intervene but the lady wouldn't have any of it.

Raven grew increasingly impatient. If this was her tribe the lady would be dead where she stood. The idea popped into her head. She heard a howl. Raven pushed passed Summer and told the lady "If you don't fucking shut up your town will be over run with Grimm." The lady didn't care. She figured she had tried. Next thing Raven knew Summer and Tai were on the floor trying to save the young woman. Qrow was pulling her back, at the same time pushing the man the woman had been arguing with back. There were children crying. The howls grew louder. Raven knew she had fucked up. She ended up making the issue worse.

Summer ended up saving the woman and the town was saved by STRQ. Not long after Summer disappeared. She came back before the airship took off. Said something about needing to deal with something. It surprised Raven how much influence _He_ had over her. This was something _He_ would have done. That was the night Summer made her promise to never try to kill someone again. A promise she intended to keep.

 _ **The strong live and the weak die**_. _He_ never quite left her.

* * *

"RAVEN!" Raven snapped out of her flashback when she recognized the name and voice.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Raven quickly ran towards Neo and picked her up by the neck with one hand applying pressure and forcing her Aura into Neo. Raven watched as the life drained from the criminal's eyes. Raven used the last of her Aura to keep Neo alive. Summer watched the two, standing perfectly still with baited breath. Raven quickly ran through the mantra and opened Neo's Aura. Raven dropped Neo, but instead of dropping to the floor Neo caught herself. They watched as Neo eyes filled with life once more.

She went to open her mouth but nothing came out. Tears started falling as Neo continued to speak with no voice. Raven backed away. The two Huntresses watching the poor woman sob herself into an angry tantrum as she began destroying everything around her. Summer looked away and saw Roman. She walked to him and soon opened his Aura. He was still passed out but at least he would be okay.

Neo slumped to the floor having given up on whatever rage she had as she simply looked up on the ceiling and closed her eyes.

* * *

Raven and Summer kept the Criminals safe as Vale police arrived with medical help. All of the Criminals had extensive injuries but they would all make it out alive if not permanently scarred for life. Raven and Summer gave an extensive report about what happened. They left on one of the Bullheads and were flown directly to the safe house. Once inside the two took turns showering and changing into sleepwear.

The two flopped on bed and turned off the lights. Summer stared into Ravens eyes as she stared back. The only light illuminating the room coming from the moon. Tears began falling from Raven's eyes. "I... I didn't..." Raven whispered in a soft voice. A lingering fear filled her heart.

Summer grabbed Raven's hand interlocking her fingers with hers. "I know sweetie." Summer said softly.

"I didn't mean to." Raven said even quieter as she started sobbing.

Summer pulled her in for a hug and Raven hugged her back. "I know Songbird. Let it all out." she cooed tracing her fingers on Raven's back. Raven nuzzled Summer's neck as tears started to wet her shoulder. Summer kissed the top of Raven's head. The two closed their eyes hoping to feel better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This was very hard to write. I kept getting distracted and I barely had any creativity. But after a few days rest I finally finished this arc in the story. I actually really liked this chapter. It has everything I love about storytelling. Drama, suspense, romance, comedy and a little bit of action to spice things up. Roman, Junior and Neo show up in this chapter! Now for context my headcanon is that they're all relatively around the same age. Let's say STRQ are all 23. Roman is 20, Neo is 21 and Junior is 19. But that doesn't make sense if Neo looks and passes for a teenager?! How does that work? Well my viewers let me tell you; I'm in my 20s and people are still calling me a middle schooler. Let that sink in. It's possible. Plus it makes Neo a loli and that's super adorable in my eyes. Please feel free to ask any questions in your review.
> 
> Raven loving pranks and puns is my new kink. Well she hates them now probably but back then she was in love with Tai so they're her favorite type of jokes. I just want everyone to be happy! Too bad I'm not writing a fluff fanfiction. Maybe I will after this.
> 
> So many of you are going to wonder a few things. What's Summer's semblance? Why mist? What the hell 'Rose Petals' are? Are they a dagger? Are the 4 daggers glued together? Spiky Yoyos? Summer's semblance gives her the ability to turn to mist. It fits very well with her white cloak and assassin type weapons. Speaking of weapons, Summer uses Fuuma Shurikens.
> 
> A shuriken (throwing star) which is really, really big. Fuuma literally translates as "wind demon" and is taken from the name of a famous Ninja clan. Mostly used by ninja for thematic purposes, despite it having lost the quality which made it useful to them in the first place. Can sometimes be folded for easier storage.
> 
> Now I don't have the complete design but of course there's going to be guns and Summer can use them like yoyos. They have rings that she can snap on to her fingers. These rings have very tough to cut wires that help keep them connected to the rings. Let's say to simplify things, that the way she controls them is through simple commands and movements that all mean different things to the mechanics of the weapon.
> 
> The fact that Raven's odachi doesn't have a name pisses me off. Like come on! It's not that hard! Where did the creativity go!? So I named it Dark Passage... Because it can open portals... Eh? Raven's a big tiddy goth girlfriend. I know it doesn't actually open the portal. I'm trying to make jokes here.
> 
> I know I write Team STRQ differently than how they're portrayed in the show. I know a lot of you aren't going to like how I write Summer or Raven or Qrow or Taiyang or Ozpin or Glynda. If enough people ask for it after I finish "Her Biggest Regret", I can do fanfictions about team STRQ while they were in Beacon. This will be a huge undertaking though as I don't get paid to do this so chapters will come out when they come out. No set schedule, just like this one. Or I can write how my versions of Junior, Roman and Neo met. I already have the idea settled in my head.
> 
> For now I only hope you all trust me to deliver a memorable Fanfiction. Thank you for reading.


	5. A House Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Summer play hooky. What they find when they get to the Xiao Long house throws them for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.

 

Raven took a deep breath. She could feel her senses slowly catch up to her. Blinking slow to clear her vision; she yawned. Her hand reached out to find nothing; she was alone. _'Was it all a dream?'_ Raven thought to herself. The rough bed reminded her how alone she was. She could hear the sounds of people working outside on something. The sound of metal against metal, the sound of wood splitting, and hammers working away. None of that helped her headache this morning. Memories filling her dreams; threatening to control her life. Raven closed her eyes tight hoping that the nightmare would end.

"Hey sleepy head, you awake?" Raven eyes shot open, she never knew how comforting Summer's voice was.

"Yeah." Raven slowly got up from the hotel bed.

"You know you're such a cuddle monster." Summer kicked the bed, "Now get dressed we're still on a job."

Raven groaned, "You're such a goody two shoes." Raven hopped off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

Summer watched Raven as she closed the door; her smile fading from her lips. "You know that's not true. I'm the worst possible partner you could have gotten stuck with." Summer whispered to herself; a single tear fell from her face. She walked over to the hotel trash; kneeling down she pulled out a tiny object from her combat skirt. It was a test, and the dreaded truth the two lines showed her. She crushed it on her hands letting the pieces fall into the trashcan.

* * *

Summer and Raven walked the streets of Vale. Raven stretched letting out a loud yawn. "So what's today's plan, boss?" Raven asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well," Summer let the word drag out. Raven just stared at her waiting for an answer. "We can hit the shopping district." Summer finally answered.

Raven threw her hands behind her head, "I guess there would be some crime there." She sighed not really wanting to work after what happened the night before.

"Yes, we can also get Yang something too." Summer said excitedly.

"Huh?" Raven looked at Summer in disbelief.

"Did you forget?" Summer asked putting her hands on her hips.

Raven concentrated for a moment; digging through her memories. "Wait!" then Raven remembered. "You meant that!" a smile grew on Raven's face.

Summer laughed, "Of course I meant it!" Raven quickly closed the distance between her and Summer; giving her friend a hug while lifting her off the ground. Summer continued to laugh harder as Raven twirled her around. Putting Summer on the ground Raven took a step back completely over the moon. "Come on, it shouldn't take us long to find Yang a gift."

* * *

Long was an under statement. Raven had been at it for hours. It was ten in the morning when they started and now it was noon. Summer looked at the time on her scroll.

Raven was looking at two of the most cutest onesies for Yang. One was black and yellow like a bumblebee, the other one looked like a tiny yellow dragon. Raven put both of them in the basket. She noticed it was starting to overflow. Raven had picked up cloths, toys, pajamas and even hair accessories.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Raven turned around forgetting Summer was even with her.

"I only want the best for my little girl." Raven said with a proud look. She turned back to the basket looking at all the stuff she got for Yang. "But maybe I should sort these out." Raven began picking through the pile she made.

Raven saw mist for a second surround her; before she knew it Summer was already sorting out the stuff she picked.

"Wait!" Raven began to panic.

"No! This is boring and you're too slow!" Summer picked at the pile as fast as she could, her years of hand eye coordination helping her. "What's this?" Summer said holding a playset.

"I uhhh-" Raven went to grab for it bur Summer was too fast and threw it into a pile. Raven then realized that the bigger pile was the "NO" pile.

"She can't even fit in these!" Raven's attention went back to Summer as she held a cute outfit that was three sizes too big for Yang.

"Come on! She'll fit in them... eventually." Raven pouted.

Summer looked at the outfit, "Ok we can keep it." She put it in the 'Yes' pile.

After twenty minutes of arguing, crying, begging and Raven getting into a fist fight with another mom; the two Huntresses made their way to Summer's apartment.

"Remind me why we have to sleep in a hotel room with one bed?" Raven asked as Summer pressed the button on the elevator to the garage.

"Would you have agreed to stay at my apartment?" Summer pointed out as the elevator made it's way down. Raven opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "That's what I thought." Summer smirked.

* * *

Summer and Raven drove down the dirt road that lead to Raven and Tai's house. Raven couldn't help but smile like a fucking idiot. She was going home. She couldn't wait to see Yang's silly face, pinch her chubby cheeks. The thought of her daughter filled her with glee. It was a quick drive from Patch. They parked near the front and got out of Summer's new car. "So when did you get a car?" Raven asked.

"I got it awhile ago. Felt like I needed to have my own ride, you know? Can't keep getting rides from friends and taxis. That shit gets expensive." Summer answered.

Raven knocked on the door, "And a car isn't expensive?"

"Its an investment, Raven." Summer defended herself. Raven just stared at her expressionless. "Fuck you." Summer shook her head smiling.

Raven gave her friend a quick smile before the door swung open. "Hey Qrow..." Tai answered the door as the words fell from his mouth. He looked between Raven and Summer who both had confused looks on their faces. Yang was simply just playing with one of her toys biting at it.

"Qrow? What are you two-" Raven couldn't finish as she heard someone's car behind her.

As Raven turned she saw Qrow jump out of the car, "Oh My Fucking Gods! You would not believe the kind of luck I had today Tai!" Qrow said excitedly as he ran up to the front door. He had to champagne bottles in his hands. He slowed down as he noticed Raven and Summer. "Hey! What's up! How's-" but the familiar sounds of doors closing stopped him as they all looked back at his car.

Three woman, all each looking a bit differently, got out of Qrow's car. Qrow looked back at the group noticing the change in his luck, "Fuck." Raven slowly turned her attention to Tai, who was trying to play innocent. Raven glared at him, her hand on her weapon; the cylinders of Blake Cauldron moved stopping at her favorite red dust with a loud click.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was to convince Glynda that babies were made through kissing! The look in James' face was priceless!" The entire group roared with laughter at the stories of the days they were back in Beacon Academy.

"She was so pissed at us when she found out. Her face was as red as a fucking tomato!" Summer slammed her glass on the table as they laughed at the memories.

"Holy shit. Beacon must have been wild. I've only heard stories but most have to be untrue, right." A girl with a white bob cut and glasses asked. She had green eyes and was dressed like she had just left an office job.

"Tina, I can assure you." Qrow paused for dramatic effected; his eyebrow raised, "They are all true."

The two other girls giggled as Tina blushed. Dear Gods the rumors they would spread to the other schools in Vale just to get laid were too many to count. Rumors that were specifically started by Qrow and Tai.

"Yeah, all of them." Summer placed her hand on the redhead's thigh. She was dressed to party; as if she was going to the new techno raves that grew popular in Vale's industrial district. She had pale pink eyes. The girl turned to Summer as she attempted to flirt with the girl.

Raven laughed hard remembering Summer's attempts at spreading rumors about how great she was in bed, even though she was a virgin at the time, because she had a crush on a girl but couldn't muster the courage to just ask her out. The rumor ended up backfiring making her seem shallow and slutty.

"Yeah sure, Summer, bring up that rumor that almost got you kicked out of school." Raven popped open another bottle of beer. She was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant so she could drink herself silly. If anything Qrow had terrible luck and would instead pass out on the couch before he could claim his prize.

"Oh My God! I forgot about that! Professor Kansas was so pissed. She ripped Summer a new one and she ended up crying and confessing she-" Summer's hand clasped Qrow's mouth in seconds.

"I confessed that I would stop being so fucking sexy and basically seducing the entire student body." Summer smiled at Qrow; giving him a warning to not continue the topic.

Tai never got the memo though, "Pssh! The only thing you were seducing was your pillow." Summer kicked Tai in the shin making him cuddle closer to Raven as his wife laughed like a hyena. Summer just pouted as her face turned a deep shade of red. Raven cuddled up to her husband enjoying the care free moment they were all having. She looked over to see that their teasing of Summer actually worked in her favor as the redhead seemed to whisper sweet nothings into Summer's ear making her face burn a new shade of red yet to be discovered by mankind.

"Anyway, why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Qrow picked up a beer popping it open and taking a swig.

"We are we're just..." Summer waved her hand around trying to think of a good excuse.

"Surveying the Area" Raven gave Summer a wink finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, surveying the area. We have to make sure all of you guys are safe." Summer winked at the redhead. "Wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Ooooo~ Ember is in desperate need of a huntress to help protect her in the cold, cold night." The girl with her green hair tied in a ponytail. She was a faunus, having her white bunny ears drooping down over her human ears; she was dressed the most normal having a black graphic tee that had a green design that was most likely a hunter mark and black pants.

Ember slapped her thigh in response, "Oh shut it Granite!" Ember then laughed and wrapped an arm around Summer pulling her close, "But you have to admit we'd make a cute couple." A goofy smile engulfed Summer's face, who knew she would be this lucky.

Everyone giggled and laughed. Raven gave a knowing look to Summer. Raven giggled, she felt relief wash over her as she took a sip of her beer. _'I'm sorry for ever doubting you.'_ she knew had been too hasty in suspecting Summer still had a thing for Tai. Her days of fighting her over Tai were over; they were adults now and she needed to start acting like it.

"Hey, wanna see my big stick?" Maybe Raven spoke too soon as she spat out her beer looking at Qrow like he had gone mad. Everyone was shocked except for Tina who was aroused to all hell. Qrow took out his Harbinger. Everyone sighed in relief except Tina who's dreams were crashed as fast as they appeared.

The girls looked in awe except Granite who shrugged. Qrow saw her disappointment and grinned at her, "Just sit there and watch." He got up and stepped over the coffee table. He then let Harbinger switch into scythe mode. Now all the girls were in awe. Summer watched as Ember was starting to lose interest.

"I-I. Mine can transform too!" Summer shot up standing next to Qrow. All eyes were on her. Summer took a deep breath. She pulled out her Rose Petals twirling them around her hand, the girls watched intensely. Raven just smiled; she remembered Summer practiced this same routine for hours, Tai commented that their team needed more style so the Freshmen had their own little contest of who could look the coolest.

It was hard for Raven because at the time she just had a plain Katana and Wakizashi that she stole from some merchants. Qrow did no better as his, at the time, broadsword stabbed the ceiling almost stabbing one of their upstairs roommates in the foot.

Tai put up a good effort doing a whole dance routine but Summer won by default because her weapons were the coolest at the time. Summer threw her Rose Petals in the air above her. Raven watched as she hoped that they didn't get stuck in the ceiling. Luckily they didn't and instead transformed into kama shuriken mode. Summer caught them with ease flicking her rings on and spun them around like yoyos doing all sorts of tricks. At one point she clasp them together and started jump roping. It was fun to watch, besides the fact how dangerous it really was. Summer finished bowing as the girls clapped.

"Eh, I think the scythe is cooler." shrugged Granite.

"Agreed." said Tina.

Summer's shoulders fell as she looked between Tina and Granite with a frown. "I think they're cool." Summer perked up as her attention was drawn towards Ember who looked at her smiling.

Summer took a deep breath; putting her weapons away. "I guess majority rules." she shrugged and clasped her hands behind her head.

Qrow retracted Harbinger and put it away laughing, "Next time, for sure."

Summer gave him a smile and walked back to sit next to Ember. "So." Tina said grabbing everyone's attention. "Who's the strongest?" Tina gave the team a devilish smile.

Raven chuckled to herself. "Me!" Raven and Qrow said in unison. Raven's eye twitched, "Baby Brother, you know I'm the stronger one of us two." Raven gave him a fake smile but her face was menacing.

Qrow threw her a fake smile with a menacing face back, "Oh dear sister." He looked directly in her eyes, "Wanna bet?"

Raven shot up from her seat throwing Tai off of her. Tai scrambled to get up as he watched his wife slowly approach Qrow. Raven turned on Blake Cauldron; her hand on the hilt of her blade. She had walked all the way to Qrow's face, "You're on." The room grew quiet as all anyone could hear was the turning of Raven's weapon. Everyone had a look of horror as they anticipated the clash of the Branwen Twins, except Tina who had a nosebleed and was on the edge of her seat for completely different reasons.

Qrow and Raven watch each other as they held the hilt of their weapons. Then they heard the click of the Blake Cauldron and immediately went to pull out their weapons. "STOP!" Raven and Qrow both stopped mid strike. "OUTSIDE!" commanded Summer. The Branwen Twins stood there for a moment before backing off of each other. They both headed for the front door; everyone soon followed.

Everyone funneled out of the house, surprisingly there was still daylight. Summer, Qrow and Tai moved the cars to the back of the house so they wouldn't get damaged while Tina, Ember and Granite sat a fair bit away hopefully out of danger. Raven and Qrow stared each other down.

"You know it's never to late to back down, little brother." Raven snickered.

Qrow chuckled, "Sorry sis, but I don't run as easily as you do."

Raven's grin disappeared; her weapon activated rotating between dust. Qrow lifted Harbinger and activated 'Scythe mode'. "You'll eat your words, Qrow." Raven spoke coldly. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being called a coward.

Qrow simply shrugged, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over the shaking of your boots." He grinned at her but she wasn't laughing.

Black Cauldron clicked on Raven's favorite dust, red. She moved in a blink of an eye. She slashed at Qrow who jumped back. He was still smiling which made Raven's blood boil. She swiped at the air sending blazing strikes at the Huntsman. Qrow used his bullets to dodge Raven's barrage before counter attacking. Raven just barely missing the full blunt of his attack. Qrow wiped past her. She turned to face him only to notice the blade of the scythe was still behind her. Qrow slashed at Raven hard pulling at her with all of his weight. Raven screamed in pain as she flew, crashing into several trees.

Qrow snickered as he watched his sister disappear into the forest surrounding her house. Qrow had barely any time to react as Raven's sword flew past him. A portal opened behind him and Raven speed towards Qrow with the momentum of his blow. She grabbed her blade and slammed it against his aura breaking the blade into pieces. Qrow crashed into the side of the house which made it crack a little. Raven stabbed at him but he dodged just in time. Her sword creating an ice wall.

Qrow swiped at her but she pushed herself out of the way. Qrow closed the distance and Raven planted her feet into the ground; ready to clash with him. Qrow slashed at Raven but she focused on his moves parrying everything he threw at her. He quickly had her on the back foot as he slashed away. Raven watched closely as her blades broke one by one waiting for the right moment to counterattack. Then she saw it and kicked his knee causing him to back off her. Raven pressed the attack showing off her knowledge of combat abilities. A fast three strikes into a heavy strike letting the ice fall to the floor; four quick strikes hearing lighting crash against her brothers scythe; two heavy strikes the wind pushing her opponent back. Soon they were evenly match barely moving from the positions they held. Slowly he moved faster and faster whipping around Raven as she kept up with him. The crowd watched as the only things that can be seen were their after images. Qrow shot himself up high into the sky leaving Raven panting below. She looked up to see that he was spinning fast planning to finish her in one strike. Raven tried to move only to feel like she weight a million tons. She knew that the only way to survive the attack was to block the full brunt of the attack.

Raven watched Qrow fly towards her as his form changed into more of a spinning blade than a human being. Raven took a deep breath as she rotated Black Cauldron for the right dust that won't immediately break under his attack. Qrow closed in on her and she settled on black dust. As soon as the attack was a few inches from her she blocked it with all of her strength; the ground underneath her broke and shattered like glass under the weight of the attack. She felt like her muscles were on fire as she tried to defend herself from her brother's attack. She could feel the black dust breaking. She activated it and could feel time slowed down. She adjusted her self little by little looking for the gaps in his attack. She eventually was able to dodge the attack as soon as the dust broke.

Qrow slammed into the ground sending dust and rocks flying in all directions. Raven's aura broke as she fell to the floor feeling her body shake from the strain. She looked back at Qrow; spotting his aura break. Tai ran to Raven and held her close. She could see Yang look at her with worry and confusion in her eyes. Yang stepped closer putting her hands on Raven's face. Breathing heavily she started laughing; hugging Tai and Yang close. She could hear Summer and Qrow start to laugh behind her.

The day ended and Summer and Raven went to the car. Raven noticed that they left Yang's presents in the back of Summer's car. "Hey." Raven said getting Summer's attention. "I got to give Yang her gifts." Raven laughed. Summer giggled and pushed Raven lightly.

"Go on you idiot." Summer laughed.

Raven shook her head and headed back to the front door. She opened it to see Tai sitting with Yang in his arms. Yang was asleep, especially tired from a long day of fun. "Hey." Raven stepped closer getting Tai's attention. She raised her hand showing him the gifts she got for her.

"Really? Doesn't she have enough?" Taiyang joked.

"She never has enough." Raven dug her hand into the bag pulling out a big bumblebee plushy. She placed it on Tai's stomach close to where Yang was. "I trust you." the words left Raven's mouth. Tai looked at Raven cautiously. "If we are going to make this work. I need to do my part and trust that you love me and only me." she sat in his lap and kissed him softly. "You're the best thing to happen to me Taiyang. I don't want to lose you. So I'll be better." she caressed Yang's hair. She gave Tai another kiss before getting up. "I'll see you in two days time." she smiled before running out of the house leaving Tai there.

He breathed a deep sigh. He loved his family. Though he never felt like he was cut out for one. Tai was lost in his thoughts before he turned on the TV.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was hard honestly. I rewrote it dozens of times. Took brakes because I felt like I had nothing. I still feel like getting from point A to point B is much more complicated than how I thought it was supposed to be. But I have ideas I think you all will like. I wanted to finish this before I started another story but as you probably saw from An In-Depth Conversation; these little one-shots give me inspiration to do more with them.

Another thing that held me back was my laptop which had DLL problems. I fixed it by doing a factory reset but I lost all my programs in the process. I hope to get everything fixed as I'm going to ask around to see if I can get some good torrent sites to download what I need. I'm also working on another Fanfiction. Please accept this Sneak Peak as a token of apology!

* * *

"Hey."

Yang shuffled not wanting to close her eyes.

"Prisoner, I won't be nice for a third time."

Yang collapsed into herself, "Go fuck yourself." She yawned as she tried to get comfortable. Her body was than lifted up and threw on the floor.

"Get Your Ass Moving, Prisoner!"

Yang, fully awake now, jolted up with her hands balled onto fits. She turned to face a woman who was staring her down. "You Got A Death Wish, Ginger Snaps?" Yang walked right up to the prison guard.

The red head looked her up and down. "You sure you want to go back?" she asked.

"What?" Yang questioned.

"You're still on the bus, stupid. We can easily drive off and they can start the show without you and nobody would even blink an eye." a sinister grin crept onto her face.

Yang blinked a few times. She turned to the window and looked out; seeing a giant mansion. A smile graced her lips as she stared.

"Hey." the prison guard said getting Yang's attention. Yang turned back to her; her smile disappearing. "Come on." the woman cocked her head towards the exit of the bus. Yang smirked as she ran out of the bus.

The security guard almost stepped out of the bus before being stopped by a huntsman. They both talked before the the guard agreed and the bus left.

Yang ran until she met up with the rest of the inmates.

"Glad you can make it, blondie." Emerald smiled.

"Don't worry, street rat. I'm not going to miss this for the world." Yang smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a little quip from my fanfiction Bad Girls! Right now the first chapter is out but I am still working on the second one. I want it to be perfect, or at least something I can be proud of.
> 
> Some tags might be changing because the final chapters are a bit emotional and graphic. I'm taking my time to write them as best as I can. Given that they are the final chapters before the epilogue that will hopefully leave you guys satisfied. I'm extremely nervous about messing up but I am excited about finishing a fanfiction for the first time. If you follow me on Tumblr you'll understand that Her Biggest Regret wasn't my first fanfiction, and I might post that fanfic on here and fanfiction.net so that I get motivated to write it again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to read your reviews and comments.


	6. Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm before the storm

 

Raven woke up to the sound of crying. The rest of the mission was uneventful. She than returned to Qrow's apartment and gathered the things she brought with her. It didn't take her and Tai long to make up. What Raven had said to him before leaving seemed to have a positive effect on him. Raven would catch him reading or playing with Yang early in the morning. She barely heard a peep from Yang for the past week.

Raven got up from the bed and followed the sound of her daughter crying. She was surprised to find Taiyang already up and working on calming Yang down. It still felt like a dream as the past year Raven had been the only one to take care of Yang. Tai promised to stop going on long missions that made him stay away from home for more than a day. The past week Raven hadn't heard a single thing about a mission or anything about their Huntsmen work.

It had been a pleasant surprise; one Raven wouldn't dream of interrupting. For now they were just a normal family. She even considered having another child with her loving husband. If this was going to be her new life she at least wanted to have the picture perfect family. "How is my baby girl?" Raven cooed as she out stretched her arms to take Yang from Tai.

"I don't know. She just won't stop. I've tried everything!" her husband whined.

But just like magic Yang stopped crying in Raven's arms. The little sun dragon clung to her mother like her life depended on it. Raven shot her man a look only for him to shake his head and chuckle. "My little firecracker did the bad man scare you?" she joked hearing Tai whine even more as she paced the room.

Tai let out a content sigh, "She just missed the most beautiful woman in the world."

Raven blushed; his compliments never failing to make her heart flutter. "Oh? Who would that be?" she said in a joking manner. Walking closer to him; giving a sign to give her a loving kiss. He took the sign and gave her a kiss or two, or five. This is what she was promised. This would be the rest of her life.

* * *

Raven prepped breakfast. She noticed the time was still pretty early and asked Tai if he ate breakfast to which he replied a quick 'no' in response. She took it upon herself to make breakfast. She was using natural ingredients from the surrounding forest she picked earlier in the month. She thanked her earlier days of living in the forests of Vale as the Branwen Tribe tore through town after town. She peered at her husband who was in the middle of watching Yang's favorite show.

It had colorful puppets that lived in a metropolitan area called 'Maiden Ave'; a fictional place where birds were the size of a grown man and people lived in trash cans. Watching Tai closely she could see a hint of enjoyment. If it wasn't for Yang's benefit watching the show would make Raven want to jump off the nearby cliff. She would live in Maiden Ave if Yang could gain something from it. But Tai looked just as engrossed as Yang.

She giggled gaining the attention of the man of her dreams. Though she sometimes had to guess what kind of dream she had to conjure him up. She gave him a soft smile as she let the eggs sizzle in the frying pan. She quickly finished up breakfast for her family. Sitting down next to her husband she serves the plates on top of the coffee table and takes Yang into her arms. She holds Yang gently as she feeds her; rocking her side to side.

Taiyang relaxes into the couch and stares at her. "What?" she asks but he doesn't answer. "Don't stare at me like that!" she laughs giving him a playful shove with her shoulder.

"What I can't look at my beautiful wife?" he teases her as he wraps his arms around her. She giggles in response as he pulls her closer and kisses the side of her temple. She moves into his embrace. Raven felt so much at home. They sat there together eating breakfast and watching Maiden Ave.

* * *

Tai pulled into the local super market. Raven got out of their mini van Tai insisted on buying when they found out she was pregnant. At first she thought it was an eyesore; big, bulky, and every time she got out of it she felt like a soccer mom. It even gave her nightmare at one point; she had a ridiculous haircut and was yelling at a fast food employee.

Now she appreciates it. Four wheel drive, rear view camera, and the smoothest ride she's ever driven. It helps Yang nap when she had tried everything and the little sun dragon was still crying her eyes out. Raven unbuckled Yang and lifted her into her arms. "So what's the plan?" Tai says pulling out the stroller.

"We're getting more diapers, a potty training seat, more baby food and formula, and food for us because we can't take care of Yang on an empty stomach." Raven closed the door. She looked at herself for a moment; she was wearing a simple black sun dress with red roses at the bottom. She smiled at herself and walked over to Tai who seemed to be having trouble getting the stroller open. She did want to offer to help but the strong survive and the weak don't get the strollers open.

Tai glaces at Raven. "It's harder than you think." he said making an excuse. After a good minute or two he finally got it to open. He looked back at Raven. "You could have helped." he mused.

Raven stared back at him. She tried to keep a straight face but she could feel her lips curl into a small smile. He was wearing an orange and white striped shirt with jean shorts. 'God, you were born to be a dad.' Raven chuckled to herself.

"I could have but you know my motto." Raven bent over and placed Yang in the stroller making sure all the buckled were secure and that her baby was comfortable.

"What does that have to do with helping me with a stroller." Tai defended himself watching his wife take great care for their child.

"The strong survive and the weak whine about taking ten minutes to open a stroller." Raven looked up at Taiyang with a smug smile before getting up. Yang reached for her the moment Raven stood up. The two parents looked down at their child doing a secret count down.

 _'One'_ Yang kept grasping for Raven. _'Two'_ Yang started to make the face but she held. _'Three'_ Raven knew giving into Yang would spoil her but the face she's making is making it really hard for her to keep her resolve. _'Four'_ Yang sniffled, Raven looked at Tai; he gave her a look of defeat _'Traitor'_. _'Five'_ Yang went into a full cry and Raven bent over. "Come here." Yang grabbed at Raven's face as she unbuckled her. Giving her daughter a light kiss on the cheek she stood up to see Tai give her a shit eating grin. "Shut up." she turned around and lead the small family into the supermarket.

Once inside they quickly passed the assortment of items to the back of the store where all of the baby items were. Raven took a bag of diapers and turned to face Tai with their stroller in her hands. "We're idiots." she mumbled just staring at the stroller.

"What do you m-" Tai looked down and just stared at the stroller. Yang giggled pulling Raven's hair for her own amusement. It was a good thing Raven had thick hair and she could only feel it a little which was bearable. She sighed and with a huff fell into the stroller seat. "What are you doing!?" Tai yelped as she watched Raven play with Yang.

"Come on. We don't talk about this and continue our day like normal." Raven smiled at Yang while her little girl giggled.

"Do you expect me to push you in a stroller out of the very public supermarket." Tai asked his eyes never leaving the top of Raven's head.

She looked up at him, "Ye-"

"Get out" Tai said dryly.

"Fine." Raven huffed.

The two parents walked back outside and put away the stroller. They slowly walked back inside hoping no one would notice them. They remembered the cart before continuing shopping.

* * *

Yang giggled as Raven lifted her into the air. It was hard to see her daughters face with the sun directly behind her; her hair shinning like like sun. Raven brought Yang back down and assulted her with kisses on her cheeks. Tai chuckled next to her. Raven hugged Yang tightly while smiling at her husband.

"You two are cute." Tai grinned. Tai had a plain white short sleeve button up and cargo pants with sandals. While Raven just wore a simple white dress with flip flops.

"Yeah." Raven propped herself up to see Summer and her brother Qrow. Summer was wearing a similar white dress but she had her signature white cloak. Qrow was wearing his normal combat suit; he held up a picnic basket as planned.

"So you tell us that we're going to have a picnic only to show up late?" Raven teased her team leader.

"Hey! You two better be glad I gave you my time willingly." Summer crossed her arms giving Raven a cocky smile.

"Ah yes the ever allusive famous Huntress of Vale." Qrow walked passed the silver eyed huntress. He placed the basket near the end the picnic kneeling down in front of Raven and Yang. "Now can I get a hug from my adorable niece." Qrow spread his arms out wide expectantly looking at Raven with his signature shit eating grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and gently put Yang on the blanket in front of her. Yang looked up at her mother a bit confused at the action. Raven smiled down at her "Look Yang!" she whispered excitedly pointing at her brother, "It's your Uncle Qrow!" Raven giggles as Yang looks towards her uncle with her hand in her mouth.

"Come on, Firecracker!" Qrow beckoned Yang over. Yang looked back at her mother who nodded than back at her uncle and giggled shuffling over to her uncle. Qrow picked her up only making Yang giggle even harder, "Ah-ta girl!"

Raven felt an arm around her neck; she looked up to see Tai looking down at her. Raven snuggled into Tai watching her brother be surprisingly good with kids. She noticed Summer watching over the scene with a sad smile.

* * *

After the group ate they decided to walk around the park. Raven decided to have a one on one with Qrow. It seemed Tai was more preoccupied by Yang so she figured a moment to themselves weren't too bad.

"So you were with Summer before you arrived." Raven looked at her brother.

Qrow looked back at her, "It's not what you think." He brushed his hands through his hair. "We simply met up before we got here." Qrow avoided eye contact with his sister.

"Dude you've had the biggest crush on her since you two met." Raven turned to look at the scenery in front of her. "I know I said some shitty things. I was so caught up in my own bullshit that I didn't care enough for my little brother." she turned back to Qrow who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Qrow kept up his serious face.

Raven laughed, "I finally understand what you meant." They looked into each others eyes. "Back when we stood up to the tribe. To our father. You told me that we made the right choice. You said that we no longer had to watch our backs because we are part of a team. People I could trust." Raven smiled. "It might have taken me a while Qrow but you were right. After what happened at the hospital, and talking with Tai. I finally believe I can trust the people around me. Around us."

Raven felt a hand on her head as Qrow kissed the top of her head, "It took you long enough."

Raven looked up at him, "That's the only time I'm going to let you do that." They both laughed. "Now don't mention to anyone I said you were right. I have a reputation to uphold." Raven softly jabbed Qrow.

Qrow laughed fining being lost in thought. "I'll think about it." Qrow glanced at Raven who was playfully glaring at him. "I mean when I accept best huntsman award it'd be a nice addition to my speech." Raven bust out laughing with the image of Qrow in a tux.

They walked for a while after that. They decided to look for Summer and Tai. After a while of being lost and wondering the park the twins found Summer wrapped in a side hug with Tai. Raven bit her tongue trying to calm her nerves. There had to be a reasonable explanation. That's when she noticed Summer was crying.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Raven blurted out as her and Qrow jogged toward the pair. Summer and Tai looked surprised. Raven arrived first just as Summer took a step back Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" Raven repeated. Summer looked surprised as the two partners stared into each others eyes.

Summer's expression fell as she tried to say something but fresh tears fell from her eyes. Raven pulled her close in a tight hug. "Hey. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Raven said but she felt a pang of paranoia. She ignored the instinct to distrust, to always make things about her and assume the worst of the people around her. She was trying to trust her teammates. After everything they've been through there was no reason to doubt them.

Raven glanced towards Tai and Qrow who looked at her in disbelief. "Hey I have a heart." she scowled and they both looked away.

It took Summer a while to calm down but it was still hard for her to speak. She didn't even look Raven in the eyes. Raven felt anxiety build up in her but she did her best to push it down. "I... I uhhh." Summer stumbled on her words.

"Ember broke up with her." Raven turned to Tai who was rubbing the back of his neck.

She turned back to Summer who seemed hurt by what Tai said. Summer turned back to Raven. The mother searching her partner's eyes for answers. "Yeah." Summer nodded. "We were talking and Tai mentioned Ember. I told him that we broke up. It wasn't a particularly good break up." Summer looked down.

"But I thought you told me things were fine." Qrow blurted out.

Raven was confused; she looked between Qrow and Summer. "Sorry. I didn't want anyone to know." Summer took a deep breath. Looking Raven in the eyes she said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Raven walked into her bedroom tired, Tai was already there reading a book. She slipped into bed night to her husband cuddling up to him. He looked down at her and smiled. "It's too bad Summer's relationship with Ember ended. They looked like such a cute couple." Raven commented trying to spy what her husband was reading.

"Yep." he popped the 'p'.

Raven stayed silent waiting for him to say more. After a few minutes she started to feel uneasy. She shifted turning away from her husband scared to press the issue. "Ummm don't stay up late okay." Raven reached over and turned off the lap on her side of the bed.

"Night, sweetie." Tai said but she felt like his words were flat.

"Good night. I love you." Raven replied.

"I love you too." Tai answered.

Raven didn't feel at ease like she should have. There was something wrong. But she was leaving soon and the last thing she wanted to do was fight. She forced her eyes close as the uneasiness grew.

* * *

Summer took shallow breaths. She walked slowly from the door hearing glass breaking as she took her steps slow. It wasn't a particularly good break up. Ember had lived up to her name and destroyed half of Summer's things. Summer let her. Ember didn't deserve to be put in the middle of all of this mess.

Summer could feel fresh hot tears. She hated herself. She tried to be a better person. She resolved to pursue a relationship with a woman she found interest in. Only to be forced to break it off too soon. Summer wiped her nose with Tai's handkerchief. The one he gave her during their conversation after Raven left with Qrow.

She groaned as she fell into her couch. She looked at the picture before her. An ultra sound she took earlier in the week. Ember was actually happy for her. But life had other plans for Summer. She sighed and closed her eyes and hoped that the nightmare would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: It took a particularly long time to write this chapter. I didn't know what to write actually. But I have a feeling the next two will be easier to write.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and continued support of my fics. Remember to leave a review. It's nice to see what you guys think of my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Keep on the look out weekly on Thursdays. Also keep a look out in the Blake x Yang tag for the fic Flower Garden if you like that relationship. A collection of (mostly) bumblby one-shots that may be loosely connected.


End file.
